Mío
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Secuela de 'Suya'. Draco Malfoy tiene a su hija y al amor de su vida junto a él. Nada puede andar mal… ¿O sí? En la mafia, los problemas no son algo que se ausenten por mucho tiempo, y cuando ciertas realidades golpean duro a la pareja, ¿Podrán sobrellevarlo? ¿O decidirán que el amor no es suficiente? 'Te amo tanto que duele. Pero la idea de perderte... Me pone enferma' Adaptación.
1. I

**Mío**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma . Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

_Hermione._

-Es la niña más hermosa del mundo, ¿A que sí?

Sonreí, recostándome sobre el pecho de Draco y sintiendo mi corazón hincharse de felicidad, pero sin despegar los ojos de mi hija.

Rose se removió en mis brazos, y apoyó una de sus diminutas manitas justo por encima de mi pecho izquierdo.

Draco me rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando la mano de Rose con tanto amor, que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Lo es. Es preciosa.-Respondí, y Draco enterró su rostro en mi cuello, besándome allí, en mi punto débil.

-Vamos a la cama, amor.-Me estremecí.

Un año y medio habían pasado ya desde que lo conocí, pero la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que lo tocaba, o siquiera escuchaba su voz, no había menguado ni un poquito.

Me incliné para depositar a mi pequeña en su cuna, y Draco besó su frente antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme fuera de la habitación.

-Cielos, cuánto te extrañé.-Susurré un segundo antes de que me tomara en brazos, cargándome como una novia.

-No más de lo que yo te extrañé a ti.-Susurró, volviendo a besarme en los labios.

Suspiré.

Cuatro semanas alejada de él eran demasiado.

En cuanto volví a sentirlo allí, junto a mí, fue como si las nubes se hubieran despejado.

Volvía a estar en casa. Sano y salvo.

Reí tontamente cuando reboté sobre la cama, y Draco trepó sobre mí, sonriendo como un depredador.

-Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas hacer otra cosa que gritar mi nombre.-Susurró amenazantemente, para luego romper mi camisa, haciendo saltar los botones por toda la cama.

Lo miré con la boca abierta.

-¡Draco!- ¡Esa camisa era nueva! Golpeé su hombro juguetonamente.

-Sí, cariño, ese es mi nombre.-Rodé los ojos mientras él se inclinaba, besando la parte superior de mis pechos con adoración.

-Mi hombre de las cavernas…-Suspiré, y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

-Te amo, pequeña.-Murmuró, y volví a estremecerme.

-Te amo, nene.-Susurré, justo antes de perderme en él.

...

-¿Draco?

-Mmh.-Enterré mi pecho en su rostro, y me levanté para mirarlo a la cara.

Sus ojos verdes, brillantes y rebosantes de placer me devolvieron la mirada, y con un suspiro, volví a intentarlo.

-¿Alguna vez lo dejarás?-Arqueó una ceja y yo suspiré. Él sabía de qué estaba hablando.-Ya sabes, la… la mafia.

Mi cobrizo frunció el ceño, y se levantó de la cama en un rápido movimiento.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso.-Refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Enfadada, me dejé caer sobre la cama.

-Lo sé, pero no pararé de preguntártelo hasta que no me respondas lo que quiero oír.-Lo sentí bufar antes de cerrar la puerta, y me giré, quedando de costado y de espaldas a la puerta por la que él había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en lo mismo?

Respondí un par de minutos más tarde, cuando estuve segura de que el nudo que sentía en la garganta no me impediría hablar.

-Porque tengo miedo.

No recibí respuesta, y me cubrí con las mantas, haciéndome un ovillo en el enorme colchón.

¿Por qué era tan importante para él? ¿De verdad sería tan imposible abandonar aquel oscuro mundo?

Cada vez que lo veía irse, mi corazón se paralizaba.

¿Y si algún día de estos no volvía? Era una opción, siempre lo tuve presente.

Pero sólo imaginarme mi vida sin Draco me provocaba tanto dolor que desechaba aquella horrible idea de mi mente.

-Tú y Rose están perfectamente a salvo, sabes que me he encargado de eso.-No lo había sentido acercarse, y salté cuando susurró en mi oído.

Draco se acostó detrás de mí, y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Hermione…

-Olvídalo.-Intenté apartar su brazo de mi cintura, pero era demasiado fuerte.-Suéltame.

-No.-Su voz sonaba demasiado tranquila para mi enojo, y bufé.-Tranquilízate.

-Suéltame.

-No. Nena, sabes que hago todo lo posible para mantenerme a salvo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, lo es. Lo ha sido desde que te conocí. No soporto la idea de dejarte sola. Ni a ti, ni a Rose.

-Entonces déjalo.

-No puedo… Hermione, esto es todo lo que sé hacer.

-No, no lo es. Eres inteligente, y has estudiado en la Universidad, podrías perfectamente dedicarte a cualquier otra cosa.

-Hermione-

-Olvídalo.

No intenté apartarme de él, pero seguí dura como una estatua entre sus brazos.

Draco resopló, apoyando su frente en mi espalda, entre mis omóplatos.

-No te pido que lo entiendas, Hermione. Sólo…acéptalo.

-No me pidas que lo haga. Nunca lo haré.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-Dime, ¿Qué sentirías tú si yo saliera todos los días por esa puerta, dispuesta a seguir con algo que no hace más que ponerme en peligro, sabiendo que cualquier día podría morir allí afuera?

-No te dejaría hacerlo.

-¡Eres un hipócrita!

-No es lo mismo. Tú…Tú eres delicada, y no estás hecha para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Me estás llamando débil?

-¡Claro que no! Mierda, Hermione.-Draco me estrechó más fuerte.-No eres para nada débil. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Sí, claro.-Murmuré sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

-Cariño-

-Déjalo.

-Hermione, no.

-Draco, estoy cansada. Hace cuatro semanas que no duermo más que un par de horas por noches. No quiero hablar más, ¿Bien?

-¿Por qué no duermes bien?-Frustrada, me giré, sólo para echarle una mirada de '¿En serio, idiota?'. Draco suspiró.-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.

-Como si tuviera elección.

-Hermione-

-Basta.

Lo imaginé frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes a mi espalda, pero no le di importancia y cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dormir.

A pesar del silencio, y de estar rodeada por los brazos del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, el sueño no me alcanzó hasta bien entrada la noche.

…

_Draco._

Me removí inquieto en la cama, y abrí los ojos con lentitud cuando un fuerte llanto me despertó.

Eché un vistazo a mi castaña, durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, y me puse de pie, caminando hacia la habitación de al lado.

Eran las siete y veintidós minutos, y mi madrugadora princesa ya estaba chillando desde su corral.

Con una sonrisa, la tomé en brazos, y Rose se calmó inmediatamente, mirándome con aquellos preciosos ojos chocolate, que tanto se parecían a los de su madre.

-Buenos días, pequeña chillona.-Susurré, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad.

Era tan pequeña, tan delicada. Y tan hermosa.

Era mi hija. Y ella junto a su madre eran mi mundo entero.

Había hecho todo lo que tenía a mi mano para garantizar su seguridad, y no me importaba cuánto Hermione repitiera que era exagerado, ninguna medida era exagerada cuando se trataba de su bien estar.

Pero mi castaña seguía teniendo dudas. Tenía miedo.

Me lo había dicho la noche anterior.

Quería que dejara la mafia.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Eso era todo lo que conocía. Lo único que sabía hacer.

Era un maldito asesino y ladrón que no merecía absolutamente nada de lo que tenía, pero no me importaba.

¿Cómo podría cambiar lo que era? ¿Cómo podría renunciar a algo que estaba tan dentro mío que ya formaba parte de mi ser?

Inspiré hondo, volviendo al presente cuando mi niña volvió a llorar en mis brazos.

Haría cualquier cosa por ellas.

Pero no podía imaginarme otra forma de vivir.

No podía imaginarme una salida.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Sip, es corto, pero en este primer capítulo se presenta uno de los principales problemas de la trama. Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Un saludo enorme a todas, y millones de graciaaas.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Aquí está la continuación de "Suya"!

Ya saben:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

:D

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	2. II

_Hermione._

-Hola, papá.-Le sonreí a mi padre cuando abrió la puerta, pero él, como siempre que venía, no apartó sus ojos de Rose.

-¡Mis niñas!-Exclamó, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarnos pasar.-…Y Draco.

-Buenos días, Wendell.-Draco estrechó su mano, y Rose estiró ambos brazos hacia su abuelo.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeña!-Wendell, eterno enamorado de mi hija, la tomó en brazos inmediatamente.

-Gracias por cuidarla, papá.

Wendell hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano libre.

-Sabes que no es ningún esfuerzo. Adoro pasar tiempo con mi pequeña.-Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A veces no podía creerlo.

Al recordar lo alterado que se puso cuando se enteró sobre mi embarazo, y la forma en la que casi golpea a Draco, me dan ganas de reír ante el enorme cambio que Rose provocó en él.

Era su debilidad, definitivamente.

-Nosotros nos iremos ahora… Adiós, y gracias, papá.-Me acerqué a él para depositar un beso en la mejilla, y esperar a que ambos hombres estrecharan manos antes de salir por la puerta.

-Pásenlo bien.-Respondió Wendell antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?-Pregunté en un murmullo mientras caminaba hacia el coche, con el brazo de Draco sobre mis hombros.

Mi cobrizo rio antes de enterrar acercar su rostro a mis cabellos, inspirando mi aroma.

-Sorpresa.-Susurró, antes de abrirme la puerta del coche y dejarme entrar.

Odiaba las sorpresas, y él lo sabía.

Lo miré, frustrada, mordiéndome el labio, y él, divertido, se limitó a sonreírme ampliamente.

El camino sucedió en silencio.

Había algo sin resolver entre nosotros, ambos lo sabíamos, pero preferíamos no tocar el tema para no discutir.

Draco estacionó el coche frente a un edificio cerca de casa.

El lugar era nuevo, moderno y sofisticado.

Enormes vidrieras cumplían el papel de paredes, y unos pulidos pisos de madera cubrían todo el suelo.

Mi cobrizo mi guió de la mano hacia el ascensor, mientras yo no paraba de comerme con los ojos todo mi entorno, y él me miraba con aquella sonrisita de ternura que me calentaba las entrañas.

-¿Qué hay aquí?

-Pequeña…No seas impaciente.-Susurró dentro del ascensor, antes de inclinarse a besar mi coronilla, y yo le dediqué una mirada inquieta.

_20…30…40…_

Inspiré hondo, mientras los pisos se sucedían unos tras otros. Estábamos solos allí adentro, y eso no hacía más que aumentar la siempre presente tensión sexual entre ambos.

53.

Al ascensor se detuvo, y las puertas se abrieron.

Miré, con los ojos abiertos como platos, el lujoso restaurante que se encontraba frente a mí.

-Es mío.-Murmuró Draco, y abrí todavía más los ojos, mientras lo miraba.-Deja de mirarme así, vamos.-Susurró divertido, tomándome del codo y avanzando.

El tintineo de los cubiertos y una suave música de fondo inundaban el lugar. Risas, conversaciones. Era un lugar agradable, sumamente lujoso, pero confortable.

-Es tan lindo.-Susurré cuando Draco corrió mi silla hacia atrás y yo me senté frente a una mesa de manteles color manteca y utensilios plateados.

A nuestra derecha se alzaba un enorme ventanal, dejándonos ver las brillantes lucecitas de la ciudad debajo de nosotros.

Draco se sentó frente a mí, todavía sonriendo torcidamente.

Cielos, qué hermoso que era este hombre.

Mi hombre.

…

_Draco._

Solté una carcajada cuando mi Hermione miró el plato frente a ella con sospecha.

-Son ostras.-Le informé, y ella frunció todavía más el ceño.

-Son raras.

-Lo sé.

Le expliqué el cómo debía comerlas cerca de tres veces, pero ella seguía estando insegura, por lo que finalmente me cambié de silla, a su derecha, y la ayudé.

-¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto?-Susurró cuando hubo terminado de tragar su segunda ostra.

-¿A qué?-Pregunté, llevándome la copa de vino a los labios.

-A cuando me diste de comer en la Isla Cobre, cuando nos acabábamos de conocer. Más bien, me engatusaste para que comiera-Reprochó, mirándome con una sonrisita.

Solté una carcajada.

-Y tú querías hacer una huelga de hambre, cariño. No iba a permitirlo.

Hermione sonrió divertida antes de tomar una ostra y comérsela ella sola.

La miré, fingiendo orgullo, y me rodó los ojos.

-Debía rebelarme en tu contra de algún modo. Eras mi secuestrador, no lo olvides.

-Me adorabas ya desde ese entonces.

Jadeó, y me pegó un golpecito en el brazo.

-Egocéntrico.

Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero alguien gritando mi nombre me hizo alzar la mirada.

Dos de mis guardias venían corriendo hacia nosotros, mientras todos en el restaurante los miraban, perplejos.

Con el ceño fruncido, me puse de pie, pero uno de ellos, Willian, se arrojó sobre mí antes de que llegara a estar completamente parado, y me arrojó sobre el suelo.

-¿¡Qué mierda-

-¡Dean, señor, está aquí!

¿Dean? ¿¡Qué carajos!?

-¡Sal de encima, William!

Un disparo.

Dos.

Arrojé al guardia a un lado, buscando desesperado a Hermione entre toda la multitud histérica.

Mi castaña estaba justo detrás del otro guardia, hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo.

-¡Señor, Blaise y el resto están viniendo, deben esconderse! ¡Lo están buscando!

Sin dudarlo más, tomé a Hermione en mis brazos, y caminando en contra de la corriente de personas que corrían hacia el ascensor, dirigí mis pasos hacia una de las puertas de servicio.

Irrumpí en la cocina con Hermione todavía apretada contra mi pecho, y esquivé las encimeras hasta llegar a un desesperado cocinero, que no sabía hacia qué lado correr.

-El frigorífico.

-A-allí.-Señaló una puerta blanca a mi derecha, y la abrí de una patada, dejando a Hermione en el suelo, entre medio de todas aquellas comidas congeladas.

Mi castaña estaba temblando, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Quédate aquí. Ni se te ocurra salir, ¿Oíste?-No apartó sus ojos de mí, pero no respondió.-¿¡Oíste!?-Asintió, nerviosa, y con una respiración profunda, giré sobre mis talones y salí por la puerta.

...

_Hermione._

Un minuto.

Dos.

Draco no me conocía en nada si de verdad pensaba que podría quedarme allí, parada, sin hacer nada.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud. No había nadie en la gigantesca cocina, y salí a paso lento, caminando pegada contra la pared, hasta la puerta.

Había un arma allí. Unos centímetros al lado del marco de madera oscura. Mi mirada se elevó unos cuantos centímetros más, y contuve un grito.

William. El chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto. Era William. El chico que se había arrojado sobre Draco.

Me acuclillé en el suelo, y tomé el arma lo más rápido que pude.

Nunca en mi vida había disparado un arma, y el metal frío me producía escalofríos.

Asomé un ojo por la puerta.

Todavía se oían gritos, y uno que otro disparo.

Draco estaba detrás de una mesa tumbada, intentando reavivar al otro guardia que yacía en el suelo.

Había cuatro hombres más en el suelo unos metros más allá. Estaban todos muertos.

Caminé un paso fuera de la cocina.

Dos pasos.

-¡Hermione, vuelve, maldita sea!-Draco me miraba con los ojos desorbitados desde detrás de la mesa, y luego todo fue increíblemente confuso.

Uno de los hombres tirados en el suelo, parecía estar muerto, pero repentinamente alargó un brazo, y logró alcanzar un arma que descansaba unos centímetros más allá.

Apuntó a Draco. Dios santo, iba a matar a Draco.

No lo pensé. No tuve tiempo.

Simplemente levanté mi arma y disparé.

El hombre cayó al suelo nuevamente.

Con un jadeo, dejé caer la pistola al suelo, mirando al hombre muerto horrorizada.

Lo había matado.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Sí, ya sé, no se entiende nada, pero en los próximos capítulos las cosas se empiezan a aclarar, lo prometo.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Recuerdan a Dean? Pueden buscarlo en el primer capítulo de Suya, por si no lo hacen.

Ya saben el ritual, así que para que repetirlo…

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	3. III

_Hermione_

Ma-ta-do.

Yo había asesinado a un hombre.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. A mí alrededor todo lucía tan confuso.

Sólo pude reparar débilmente en los hombres que entraron corriendo, guiados por Blaise, en el griterío que inundó el lugar, y en Draco, que me tomaba en brazos, hablándome.

No podía oír lo que decía. Sólo veía sus labios moverse frente a mí, como en cámara lenta.

Las imágenes estaban distorsionadas, y comencé a hiperventilar.

Draco seguía hablándome, con los ojos fuera de lugar.

Luego todo se volvió negro

…

Alguien estaba acariciando mis cabellos acompasadamente.

Draco, era Draco. Me abrazaba por detrás, mientras me consolaba tiernamente.

Olía a casa.

Me giré entre sus brazos, y me encontré de lleno con sus preciosos ojos verdes y su rostro, algo más pálido de lo normal.

Draco no dijo nada, y yo tampoco lo hice. Nos miramos durante minutos, en silencio, evaluando el estado del otro sin decir palabra.

Sin previo aviso, el horror me golpeó con fuerza.

-Shh, tranquila.-Draco me estrechó contra su pecho, mientras sollozos desgarradores escapaban de mi pecho sin control.

-Re-Rose.-Logré susurrar entre lágrimas.

-Está con Wendell, dejé a cinco guardias protegiendo a Wendell cuando nos fuimos. Los llamé, nada sucedió allí.

Me sentí más aliviada, pero el espanto seguía allí, muy presente.

-Mis manos.-Murmuré, contemplando las palmas de mis manos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede con ellas?

-Están manchadas de sangre.-Susurré, y Draco las tomó entre las suyas, acercándolas a su boca para besarlas, primero una y luego la otra.

Las levantó, examinándolas cuidadosamente.

-Yo no veo ni una sola mancha en ellas.-Declaró cuando hubo terminado, y volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos.

Rendida, me dejé rodear por aquella bruma de dolor, sollozos y palabras de consuelo susurradas.

-Esto tiene que parar.-Susurré finalmente, cuando mis ojos ya estuvieron irritados por tantas lágrimas derramadas.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto.-Lo sentí tensarse bajo mis manos, pero su voz no sonó brusca como pensé, simplemente decidida.

No lo haría.

No lo intentaría.

-Necesito darme un baño.-Mascullé, y él se relajó ante el cambio de tema.

Se incorporó conmigo en brazos, y me cargó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Con paciencia, me ayudó a despojarme de mi vestido, y luego me miró fijo.

-¿Quieres que me valla?

-No.-Respondí al instante.-Quédate.

Lo necesitaba ahora.

Ahora más que nunca, luego de haber tomado mi decisión.

Me dejé hacer, mientras Draco me enjabonaba como a una niña pequeña.

Acaricié sus cabellos rubios empapados, mientras él frotaba mis piernas acuclillado frente a mí, y él levantó el rostro, para dedicarme una de esas sonrisas preciosas que conseguían hacerme sonreír todo el tiempo, pero que ahora provocó un vuelco en mi corazón.

Lo amaba tanto. Tanto que dolía.

Tanto que nunca podría soportar el verlo muerto.

Y por eso necesitaba irme.

…

Cuatro horas más tarde, a las cinco de la mañana, me separé de Draco con suavidad, y me levanté de la cama, caminando hacia la habitación de Rose.

Tomé el bolso que había escondido bajo la cama de mi hija, ese que había preparado hace unas horas, mientras Draco me preparaba un café, y volví a caminar a nuestra habitación.

Deposité el bolso en la puerta, y me acerqué a Draco una vez más.

Por última vez.

Mi rubio dormía boca abajo, con el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, y todos los cabellos revueltos.

Draco Malfoy, tan peligroso despierto. Tan dulce como un niño dormido.

Inspirando hondo, deposité la carta que había escrito sobre la mesa de noche, y acaricié su rostro por última vez antes de partir.

Logré salir sin ser interceptada. Sabía que los guardias tenían órdenes estrictas de no molestarme, pero en cuánto pudieran, le avisarían a Draco que había partido.

Debía ser rápida.

Tomé la carretera hacia la casa de mi padre, y conduje con rapidez y determinación.

Sin mirar atrás.

Era extraño, porque pensé que dolería. Pensé que mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos.

Pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, no sentía nada.

No sentía absolutamente nada, lo cual era peor, porque sabía que cuando la realidad me golpeara de golpe, y ya no encontrara a Draco a mi lado, el dolor sería insoportable.

…

_Draco._

Resoplé, molesto con aquel maldito rayo de sol que no paraba de caer directo sobre mis ojos.

Intenté volver a dormir durante unos cuantos segundos, y cuando por fin me di por vencido, estiré un brazo, buscando a Hermione por la cama, extrañado de no tenerla durmiendo justo encima de mi pecho, como siempre.

Frunciendo el ceño, miré a mi lado.

Hermione no estaba en la cama.

Quizás había madrugado, y había decidido preparar el desayuno, lo cual era extraño pues Hermione nunca madrugaba.

No, ella dormía hasta que alguna fuerza mayor la obligara a separarse de la cama.

Me estaba poniendo de pie cuando divisé la carta, allí, doblada justo al lado del reloj despertador.

Extrañado, volví a sentarme en la cama y la desdoblé.

Una página completa escrita con la desaliñada y apresurada letra de Hermione me esperaba allí.

"_Draco:_

_Siento estar haciendo esto. No sabes cuánto. Draco yo… te amo. Te amo demasiado, y espero que nunca olvides eso. _

_Intenté hacerte entrar en razón, Draco, pero no quieres escucharme. No puedo seguir con esto. No puedo seguir viviendo con miedo. Sabiendo que algún día de estos algo podría ocurrirnos. A mí, a Rose, o a ti. _

_Draco, sí algún día te sucediera algo, no podría soportarlo._

_No tengo un plan. No sé cómo haré para vivir sin ti de ahora en más. No sé si pueda hacerlo siquiera._

_Pero debo intentarlo. Por Rose y por mí._

_Es demasiado peligroso Draco, y nuestra niña no merece eso._

_Te amo tanto que duele. Pero la idea de perderte, de verte muerto…me pone enferma._

_Ayer hice algo que nunca creí poder hacer, Draco. Asesiné a alguien. Y realmente no me importa cuáles fueron los motivos. Lo hice._

_No puedo vivir con eso._

_Necesito terminar con todo… Empezar de nuevo._

_Te imploro que no nos busques, no ahora._

_Quizás luego, cuando todo haya amainado un poco._

_Lo siento tanto, cariño._

_Siempre tuya._

_Hermione."_

No. No. No. ¡Mierda, Hermione, no!

Arrojé la carta al otro extremo de la habitación, y echando chispas, me puse de pie para revisar nuestro vestidor.

No se había llevado toda su ropa, sólo un poco. Igual que la de Rose.

Se había ido.

Se había llevado a nuestra hija con ella.

Y me había dejado.

Y a pesar de que intenté no hacerlo, supe que la culpa era mía.

Ella lo había dicho. Me había pedido por favor que parara con todo esto, y yo no la había oído.

Y ella se había marchado.

Mi Hermione me había dejado.

Caí sentado contra la pared de la habitación de Rose, frente a su cama.

Faltaban algunos de sus muñecos de felpa.

Y amargas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

¿Hacía cuánto que no lloraba?

¿Por qué me dolía tanto el pecho?

'Te imploro que no nos busques, no ahora'.

Si Hermione de verdad pensaba que no la buscaría hasta el fin de la tierra, y no la traería de vuelta así fuera a la fuerza, era porque no me conocía en nada.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Un beso, y mil gracias por leerme!**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Quieren que acabe aquí o que suba el siguiente?

XD

JAJAJA

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	4. IV

_Draco._

-No puedo creer que Hermione se haya ido.-Fred fruncía el ceño, mientras tamborileaba sobre mi escritorio con los dedos.

-Yo sí que puedo.-Murmuré sombrío, y volví a llevarme el vaso lleno de whiskey a la boca.

-Katie va a ponerse como loca cuando se entere.-Fred abrió los ojos como platos.-Ay, mierda, hasta quizás decida imitarla.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-Pregunté, paladeando el extraño sonido de mis propias palabras. Mi voz sonaba monocorde, sin inflexiones. Sin sentimientos.

-Hace meses que viene insistiendo con eso de cambiar de bando, ya sabes, ser de los buenos, igual que Hermione.

-Átala a la cama. Es lo que debería haber hecho yo.-Susurré, sin ninguna intención de bromear, pero Fred esbozó una sonrisita.

-Quizás lo intente.-Respondió, para luego ponerse serio de nuevo.-Sabes que volverá, ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo sé.

-¿Hablaste con Wendell?

-Sí. Hermione pasó por allí cerca de las seis de la mañana, recogió a Rose y se fue. No quiso decirle nada.

-Draco, Hermione te adora, esto no será para siempre.

-Claro que no lo será. Iré a buscarla, y la traeré a rastras si no coopera.

-¿Otro secuestro?

-Si me veo obligado a hacerlo…

Fred suspiró, y se dejó caer sobre su silla.

-¿Y por qué no les hacemos caso?

-¿Qué?-Lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tentáculo en medio de la frente, y Fred sonrió levemente, con aquella aura de tranquilidad que siempre lo rodeaba, y que tanto me exasperaba a veces.

-Dejar la mafia. De eso hablo, Draco.

-No podemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…no. ¿Qué haríamos, Fred?

-Tú eres abogado, y un excelente empresario. Sólo deberías comenzar a hacer las cosas de forma…legal. Y yo, bueno, podría estudiar psicología, ya sabes, siempre he querido hacerlo. Sabes que esto es lo que debes hacer para recuperar a Hermione, Draco, recuperarla de verdad, sin nada de secuestros. Podríamos irnos de aquí, muy lejos, a algún lugar en dónde nadie sepa quiénes somos. Comenzar de nuevo. ¿Nunca lo consideraste, Draco?

Sí. Claro que lo había considerado. Lo había hecho tantas veces.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿Eh?

-Exacto…

-No es tan fácil, Fred. ¿Qué haríamos con todo aquí?

-Venderlo. Legarlo. Lo que quieras.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la silla giratoria, y cerré los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Tomará tiempo.

-Lo sé, un par de meses quizás.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no veré a Hermione en un par de meses?

Fred se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que ayudaría a tu causa ir a buscarla cuando ya hayamos terminado con todo, pero si no crees soportarlo…

-Bien. Esperaré. Pero le haré saber que sé en dónde está, no la quiero tan tranquila.

Fred me rodó los ojos.

-Eres imposible, Malfoy.

Le sonreí mientras lo veía marchar, y levanté el tubo del teléfono en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-¿Bud? Necesito tu ayuda. Hermione Granger, averigua dónde está, ahora.

...

_Hermione._

Inspiré hondo, nerviosa, y abrí la puerta de la pequeña librería ubicada en el centro de Castle Combe, oyendo las campanillas tintinear mientras empujaba el carrito de Rose dentro.

-¡Oh, buenos días! Miren a esa preciosura.-Una mujer rubia y robusta, que debía rondar los sesenta, se inclinó sobre el carrito, y sonrió a Rose con dulzura.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Rose.-Respondí, y ella levantó la cabeza, haciendo bailar sus rizos rubios al mirarme.

-Rose. Lindo nombre. Mágico.-Susurró, mientras se erguía, sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo.-Soy Lisbeth Smith, un placer.-Comentó, estirando su mano derecha hacía mí. La estreché, y comencé a buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Soy Hermione Granger, acabo de llegar al pueblo, y… Leí el cartel sobre el puesto de trabajo y me preguntaba si podría obtenerlo.-Terminé, indecisa, y Lisbeth me escudriñó lentamente.

-¿Alguna vez has trabajado en una librería?

-Bueno… No. Pero estudié Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad y sé mucho sobre libros.-Murmuré.

Por favor, di que sí. Lisbeth volvió a escudriñarme, y luego a Rose. Parece ser que le gustamos, porque asintió, sonriendo afablemente.

-Oh, literatura Inglesa.-Me sonrió, revelando un par de hoyuelos en sus regordetas mejillas, y asintió otra vez.-Bien, puedes comenzar mañana, estarás a prueba. Si funciona, quedarás efectiva.

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, y agradecerle alrededor de cinco veces por darme una oportunidad.

Pasé la siguiente hora arreglando el salario y los horarios con Lisbeth, y también le pregunté si podría llevar a Rose conmigo cada vez que fuera a trabajar.

No conocía a nadie en el pueblo, y no dejaría a mi hija sola por nada en el mundo. Lisbeth me miró extrañada, de que estuviera sola, o de que no tuviera a nadie con quien dejar a mí hija, pero estuvo de acuerdo, lo cual me dejó más que aliviada.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, ya estaba de vuelta en el Hotel de Jo, un hombre cuarentón y apuesto que me había alquilado una habitación preciosa con vistas al lago.

Cuando Rose se hubo dormido, me dejé caer sobre la cama, y estuve contemplando el techo beige durante unos minutos, con la mente en blanco.

Había llegado al pueblo hace un día, cuando ya estaba cansada de conducir, y no soportaba más estar detrás del volante.

Localicé el hotel, bajé las maletas, compré alimentos en una tienda cercana, y caminé por los alrededores antes de ir a buscar trabajo al día siguiente.

Había traído conmigo poco dinero, lo suficiente para unas cuantas semanas, pero necesitaba un trabajo.

Y no era sólo para subsistir.

Necesitaba estar ocupada. No pensar.

Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

¿Dónde estaría Draco?

¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Triste? ¿Me buscaría?

¿Vendría?

Una parte de mí, muy en el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él sí apareciera. Que me llevara de vuelta a casa de una vez por todas.

Pero mi parte racional esperaba que no. Necesitaba mantener una vida segura.

Y una vida en la mafia no lo era.

Empezó como una simple lágrima rodando por mi sien hasta caer sobre el colchón cubierto de sábanas impecablemente blancas, y creció hasta convertirse en una tormenta dentro de mí, en la cual no podía parar de sollozar, doblada sobre mi costado, apretando el rostro contra una almohada para no molestar a Rose.

El desconocido sonido del teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche me hizo callar, y estiré una mano torpemente para tomarlo y atender apresurada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Señorita Granger? Soy Jo, y estoy aquí con un sobre para usted, ha llegado hace un par de minutos, ¿Le importaría bajar a buscarlo?-¿Un sobre para mí? ¡Un sobre! ¿Sería de Draco?-¿Señorita Granger?

-Sí, sí, ya bajo.-Corté con fuerza, y me puse de pie, mirando a Rose, que descansaba plácidamente en su cuna.

Cuidar a un bebé estando sola no era para nada fácil.

No quería despertarla, así que bajé corriendo el pequeño tramo de escaleras que me separaba del recibidor, tomé el sobre y grité un 'gracias', volviendo a subir a toda velocidad.

Rose seguía profundamente dormida.

Agitada, me senté sobre la cama pesadamente, y miré el sobre con sospecha.

No tenía remitente.

Lo abrí lo más rápido que pude, y tomé la el papel doblado a la mitad que encontré primero.

"_Cometiste una estupidez al irte así, Hermione, lo sabes. Y a pesar de mi deseo de correr detrás de ti ahora mismo, no lo haré. Te haré caso._

_Sé que todo esto es mi culpa, sé que sí te hubiera escuchado esto no hubiera sucedido, pero eso no quita ni un poco lo enfadado que estoy contigo._

_Lo dejaré, cariño. Lo dejaré todo._

_Y luego iré por ustedes._

_Habrá guardias cuidándolas, ni pienses que las dejaré sin protección allí. También te envié dinero, no pasarán ninguna necesidad._

_¿Por qué demonios Castle Combe? No podrías haber elegido un lugar más aislado e inhóspito._

_No respondas a esta carta, Hermione. Las cosas se pondrán complicadas aquí, y no quiero que nadie decida seguirte ahora que estás lejos de mí._

_Si necesitas comunicarte conmigo, busca a alguno de los guardias. Estarán escondidos, pero sé que los reconocerás._

_Cuida a Rose, y no olvides que las amo a ambas._

_Te extrañaré._

_Draco._

_PD.: Prepárate para cuando volvamos a vernos, porque no estaré nada feliz, nena."_

Terminé de leer la carta, y no pude evitar dejarme caer sobre la cama, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Cielos, cuánto lo amaba.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Y bueno, ahora las cosas se van a poner caaaada vez más complicadas. Sí, soy mala, lo sé. **

**Un beso giganteeeesco para todas.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Quieren otro capítulo?

Ya saben:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	5. V

Draco.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué Dean lo hizo?

-Ninguna. Luego del día en que me dio a Hermione, no lo volví a ver, ni me interpuse en sus negocios.

-Más poder.

-Tiene que serlo, no hay otra razón.

-¿Qué harás con él?- Fred se balanceó en su silla, frunciendo el ceño.

-Destruirlo. No permitiré que se salga con la suya luego de lo que hizo. Luego de todo el daño que le causó a Hermione toda esta mierda.

-Hablando de eso.-Fred se puso de pie, caminando con total confianza hasta la esquina en donde guardaba las bebidas.- ¿Cómo está Hermione? Katie va a volverme loco. Quiere ir a visitarla.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Está viviendo en un pueblo perdido en el medio de la nada. Le envié una carta y a un grupo de guardaespaldas. Si Katie quiere ir, que lo haga-Comenté despreocupadamente.-Según los informes que recibo cada dos días por parte de los guardias, es mucho más seguro allí que acá. Hermione está trabajando en una librería, aunque no entiendo el porqué.

-¿Le enviaste dinero?

-Obviamente.

-¿Sabes a dónde irás cuando todo esto termine?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.-Acepté la copa de vino que me ofreció, mientras suspiraba.

-Estás enfadado con ella.

-Muchísimo. Se comportó como una niña. No debería haberse ido, debería haber hablado conmigo.

-Ella habló contigo, Draco.

-Siempre pensé que era un encaprichamiento, nunca creí que de verdad le afectara tanto, Fred.

-¿La extrañas?-tardé un momento en contestar.

Extrañar.

Si me lo hubieran preguntado hace algo más de un año, habría respondido que extrañar era una mera muestra de debilidad. Que no había espacio en mi vida para extrañar a nadie.

Por ahora sabía que ese pesar que sentía en el centro del pecho, ese dolor que no me dejaba dormir en las noches, y ese maldito espacio vacío entre mis brazos, era eso.

-La extraño tanto que duele. Y a mi hija, mi Rose.-sacudí la cabeza, dolido.-nunca pensé que podría llegar a doler tanto, Fred.

-Lo sé, Draco. Pasé por lo mismo cuando a Katie se fue de casa aquella vez. Fue espantoso.

Asentí, y di por cerrado el tema mientras abría un par de carpetas en donde mantenía guardada información sobre Dean Thomas.

...

Hermione.

-Guarda estos en la sección de terror, Hermione.-Asentí con la cabeza y tomé la pila de libros que descansaba sobre el mostrador, comenzando a caminar hacia la estantería más lejana de la tienda.

Mientras los estaba acomodando, la campanilla de la entrada sonó, e inmediatamente me giré para ver de quién se trataba.

Durante las tres semanas y media que llevaba aquí, me había convertida en una paranoica. Cada vez que sonaba la campanilla de la entrada a la librería o recibía algún recado, mi mente dudaba entre la felicidad de que fuera Draco, y el terror a que fuera algún enemigo.

Expiré tranquila cuando vi aparecer por la puerta a Ryan, el dueño de la tienda a un par de casas a la derecha.

Ryan era alto, pálido como cualquier buen inglés, y muy guapo.

Y estaba interesado en mí.

Lo había sabido desde el primer día que me vio comprando en su tienda. Me había sonreído cálidamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

"Así que tú eres la chica nueva." Había comentado. Así era como me conocía todo el pueblo. La chica nueva, la madre soltera.

Ryan, Lisbeth y el gerente del hotel eran las únicas personas del pueblo con las cuales mantenía contacto regularmente, y el resto de la población se preguntaba el porqué de mi auto aislamiento.

-Buenos días, Lisbeth. Hermione.-Ryan inclinó su morena en mi dirección, y le sonreí amigablemente mientras me acercaba al coche de Rose junto al mostrador.

-Buenos días, Ryan. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-Pregunte, a la vez que acomodaba mejor las mantas alrededor de mi hija.

-A decir verdad, sí. Quería invitarte a cenar conmigo esta noche.-Me erguí rápidamente, sorprendida ante su falta de rodeos.

-Esto, no lo sé, yo...-No quería cenar con él. O quizás sí. Definitivamente, no me gustaba Ryan. No de esa manera.-Está Rose, y...

-Oh, cariño, que eso no te impida ir. Puedo cuidar a Rose por ti, si no te molesta.-Le eché una mirada a Lisbeth. Era sabido que tenía la esperanza de verme con Ryan, ya que se pasaba seis de mis ocho horas de trabajo hablándome sobre los múltiples talentos del hombre.

Inspiré hondo, sintiendo las miradas de ambos fijas en mí, expectantes.

-Está bien.-Respondí finalmente.

Sería sólo una cena con un amigo. Sólo eso.

-Perfecto, te recogeré en el Hotel de Jo a las siete.-Luego de sonreírme mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos, Ryan dio media vuelta y salió de la librería.

Si Draco se entera, va a matarme.

-Oh, niña, es genial que hayas aceptado salir con Ryan.

-No será una cita, Lisbeth. Y Ryan sólo es un amigo.-Murmuré mientras acomodaba una pila de libros distraídamente, ignorando la mirada penetrante que me dedicó mi jefa durante unos cuantos minutos.

-Tú ya estás enamorada, ¿No es así?-Murmuró finalmente, haciéndome suspirar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes ese típico aire de mujer enamorada. Es como sí estuvieras feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. ¿Es el padre de Rose?-Asentí.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es complicado.

-El amor siempre lo es.

Suspirando, me dejé caer sobre un banco detrás del mostrador, junto a Lisbeth.

-Su trabajo era...complicado. Le pedí que lo dejara porque nos ponía a todos en peligro, pero no quiso hacerlo. Luego de un accidente, decidí irme.

-Y viniste aquí.

Asentí.

-No pretendía huir de él, sólo quería hacerle abrir los ojos.

-¿Has vuelto a saber algo de él?

-Me envió una carta el mismo día en que llegué aquí. Pensé que tardaría semanas en localizarme, pero tiene contactos. Dijo que dejaría... Ese trabajo peligroso. Pero eso llevará tiempo.

-Lo extrañas.

No fue una pregunta, y asentí mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Rose con suavidad, mientras ella dormitaba pacíficamente.

-No pensé que lo extrañaría tanto. No puedo parar del llorar.

-Debes hacérselo saber a Ryan.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no podrás llegar a nada con él. Merece saberlo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Sólo quiero ser su amiga...

-Todo andará bien, cariño.-Lisbeth me dio un leve apretón en el hombro antes de ponerse de pie para atender al cliente que acababa de llegar.

Yo solo recé porque tuviera razón.

…

Draco.

-Draco, tenemos noticias.

Me giré, dejando sobre el escritorio la fotografía enmarcada de Hermione y Rose sonriendo, y Blaise se adentró en mi oficina.

-Thomas está hospedado ahora mismo en el Ritz, habitación 129.

-¿Está sólo?

-Con una mujer.

-Vamos.

Tomé mi chaqueta, echándole una mirada a la foto en la que los dos amores de mi vida me sonreían, antes de salir.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°  
**  
Un beso y abrazo virtual para todaaas.

**Emma:)**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	6. VI

_Draco._

-Haz algo para que deje de gritar.-Mascullé, sin aminorar mi paso hacia el elevador.

-¡Señor, debo insistir en que no puede entrar al hotel sin identificarse!-Le eché una mirada hastiada a Blaise, que rodó los ojos y se giró para interceptar al molesto gerente del hotel, que venía detrás de nosotros cinco, protestando.

Sin esperarlo, subí al elevador seguido de mis otros tres hombres.

-¿Hay gente en las escaleras?

-Sí, señor, también enviamos algunos al techo, todo está cubierto, no tiene a dónde escapar.

-Perfecto.-Susurré, tomando entre mis manos las dos armas que llevaba escondidas dentro del traje.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso diez del hotel, y salí del ascensor caminando con decisión hacia la habitación 129.

Había un solo guardia en la puerta, escuchando música con un par de auriculares y mirando hacia otro lado.

Jonas se apresuró a adelantárseme y golpearlo en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola una sola vez. Calló como un peso muerto sobre la alfombra verde, y asentí en dirección a la puerta.

Jonas golpeó una vez, y luego de un minuto y medio, alguien comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda suce-

Dean Thomas nos observó con los ojos como platos durante un par de segundos, antes de intentar voltearse y volver a entrar en la habitación a toda velocidad.

Fui el primero en adelantarme y tomar su cabeza con una mano, mientras lo apuntaba con la otra.

-No, no, Thomas, no corras como el maricón que eres.

Él se revolvió en mis brazos, gruñendo e insultando mientras era empujado dentro de la habitación.

-Lárgate de aquí.-Una muchacha de unos veinte años, rubia y desnuda sobre la cama, temblaba sin control, y levanté un brazo en dirección a la puerta para dejar claras mis intenciones.-Largo.

La chica no tardó ni dos segundos en irse corriendo, arrastrando una sábana tras ella, mientras mis hombres se encargaban de atar a Dean sobre una silla de madera que descansaba en el centro de la habitación.

-Bueno, bueno, Dean...-Me senté tranquilamente en una silla frente a él, mientras lo veía fulminarme con la mirada, temblando de rabia.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de perra!

-No hasta que sepa lo que he venido a averiguar. ¿Por qué mierda me atacaste la otra noche?

-Vete a la mierda.

Rodé los ojos y me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad. Dime porqué lo hiciste, y puede que salgas vivo de aquí.

Dean volvió a forcejear contra las ataduras y luego me miró con más odio todavía.

-Fue por Tom.

-¿Tom?-Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver ese hijo de puta aquí?

-Tom era mucho más astuto e inteligente de lo que tú nunca serás, Malfoy.

-¿De verdad?-Arqueé una ceja, divertido.- ¿Entonces, porqué él está a tres metros bajo tierra y yo estoy aquí?-Thomas volvió a revolverse, insultándome. Bufé. -Thomas, me estás aburriendo, y créeme que eso no es algo bueno para ti, porque en cuanto me canses y decida marcharme, este amigo mío de aquí.-Levanté mi pistola, señalando a Eric, otro de mis hombres.-Va a volarte la cabeza de un tiro. Así que más te vale hablar claro y rápido. No estoy para juegos.

Dean inspiró hondo, intentando fingir que mis palabras no lo alteraban, pero sabía que ese cabrón le temía tanto a la muerte que haría cualquier cosa para lograr seguir con vida.

-Tom estaba conmigo. Él iba a darme todos sus negocios cuando se retirara, todo. Y luego apareciste tú y lo arruinaste todo, ¡Maldito hijo de perra! Tom Marvolo fue mi mentor, él me llevó hasta donde estoy ahora, y te mereces pagar por lo que le has hecho.

Rodé los ojos.

-Venganza, ¿Eso fue todo?

-Arruinaste mi jodido negocio, Malfoy, y te haré pagar por eso.

Abrí los ojos con fingido terror.

-Diablos, que miedo.-Me puse de pie, agotado.-Déjenlo con vida. Esta rata ni siquiera vale una bala.

Me giré para marcharme, y no llegué a dar tres pasos cuando Dean volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿¡Sabes lo que me contó el único de mis hombres que salió vivo aquella noche, Malfoy!? ¡Qué todavía te sigues tirando a esa prostituta que te regalé, y no solo eso, sino que la llevaste a una cita! ¿¡Estás saliendo con esa puta, Malfoy!?-Thomas soltó una carcajada seca, y ni siquiera me giré a mirarlo.

-Elimínenlo.

Dos tiros resonaron en el aire mientras salía caminando de la habitación 129.

...

_Hermione._

-Oh, gracias.-Volví a sonreírle a Ryan cuando alejó una silla de la mesa para permitirme sentarme, y ocupé el lugar. Él se sentó frente a mí, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Así había sido todo el camino hasta aquel pequeño y acogedor restaurante.

Un par de sonrisas, algunas forzadas, otras no, y comentarios vacíos sobre el clima.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Es adorable.-Respondí mientras frotaba mis manos sobre mi regazo.

Ese día estaba especialmente frío, y el sweater beige que llevaba poco ayudaba a contrarrestar el frío. Gracias al cielo, dentro del restaurante el ambiente era cálido.

-Tú pide lo que quieras, yo invito.-Asentí con la cabeza, recordándome no borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras hojeaba la carta.

Quince minutos después, nuestras órdenes ya habían sido pedidas, y observé a Ryan esperando a que algún tema de conversación surja.

-Así que... ¿Siempre fuiste una madre soltera? Quiero decir, ¿Desde qué Rose nació?

Inspiré hondo.

-No, en realidad, esto es algo que debo decirte Ryan, yo... Nunca fui una madre soltera. En realidad, es todo lo contrario. Draco, el padre de Rose, es el mejor padre que hubiera podido pedir para mi hija. Nunca estuve sola con ella.

-Pero no estás con él...

-Sí lo estoy.

Ryan frunció levemente el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Entonces qué haces viviendo sola en Castle Combe?

Dudé un segundo antes de hablar.

-Sucedieron... Cosas. Me vi obligada a apartarme de él por algún tiempo, pero no será mucho, o eso espero.-Terminé mascullando.-Yo... Quiero que nosotros seamos amigos, Ryan. Porque mi amistad es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Draco es... El único al cual podría querer.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi compañero, y asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior, asimilando mis palabras.

-No voy a decirte que no estoy decepcionado, porque es evidente que esperaba poder llegar a otro lado contigo, Hermione, pero lo entiendo. Y sí, me interesa su oferta, señorita Granger, eso de la amistad...-Terminó en un tono sumamente profesional, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Gracias por entenderlo, Ryan.

Él sólo me sonrió, y la charla siguió adelante.

Conversar con Ryan era algo sumamente fácil, siempre tenía comentarios acerca de todo, y era elegantemente chistoso.

La cena fue muy amena, y a eso de las once de la noche, el restaurante estaba semi vacío.

Nosotros estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del centro, y de la mitad del salón que estaba frente a mí, sólo dos mesas estaban ocupadas.

-Señorita,-Ambos alzamos la mirada cuando la camarera se acercó a nosotros y se paró junto a mí, algo incómoda y sosteniendo una copa en su mano.-Esto se lo envían a usted.

-Debes haber un error.-Observé el martini de fresa que la chica dejó frente a mí. Era mi trago preferido.

-No ha habido ningún error, el señor de allí insistió en que se lo traiga.

Frunciendo el ceño, me giré hacia donde su mirada indicaba, a una mesa a mi espalda, y el aliento se me atascó en la garganta.

En una mesa contra la pared, muy alejada de la mía, Draco Malfoy me miraba con frialdad.

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué demonios hacer.

-¿Tienes idea de quién es?-Fue Ryan quien habló, pero no le respondí, estaba muy ocupada en seguir observando a la figura de mi novio, que ahora se ponía de pie, tomaba su chaqueta y se largaba de allí.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué habrá echo eso? Si ni siquiera se iba a acercar a hablarme, ¿Por qué me mando ese trago? ¿Para qué supiera que me estaba viendo?

Enfadada, me puse de pie de un salto.

-Ryan, lo siento muchísimo, pero debo irme.

-Espera, Hermione-Ryan también se puso de pie, observándome con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la puerta como una tromba.

-Lo siento, Ryan, fue una noche increíble, pero debo irme, ¡Buenas noches!-Alcancé a gritar antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás mío.

Sabía que era injusto para Ryan, pero no podía dejarlo irse así como si nada.

-¿¡No piensas saludarme siquiera!?-Espeté, observando con furia la espalda de Draco envuelta en una chaqueta negra. Siguió caminando, como si no me hubiera oído.- ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, Draco Malfoy! ¿¡Qué mierda sucede contigo!? ¡Ven aquí!-Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé una pequeña piedrecilla del suelo y se la arrojé.

Rebotó contra su espalda y cayó al suelo. Al menos lo hice detenerse...

Temblé cuando se giró lentamente, y me enfrentó con sus casi dos metros de altura.

-No sabía que querrías que me acercarse. No quería interrumpirme.

-¿Interrumpirme?

-Lucías tan relajada, feliz... Supuse que no necesitarías que apareciera para arruinarte la diversión.

-¿Arruinarme la diversión?

-¿Sabes? Lo del _martini_ también estuvo mal.-Soltó una carcajada sin un rastro de humor. Su voz sonaba cínica. Distante.-Supongo que sólo quise hacerte notar mi presencia, no pude resistirme, pero debería haberlo hecho-

-Draco-

-¿Así que esto es lo que haces ahora? ¿Sales con otros hombres aprovechando que estás lejos de mí?

-¿Aprovechando?

-¿Es una especie de castigo hacia mí? ¿Por todo lo que he hecho, o mejor dicho, lo que no he hecho hasta ahora?

-¿Castigo?

-¿Dónde está Rose? ¿La dejas sola mientras sales con este tipo de imbéciles?

-¿Sóla-

-¡Y ya deja de repetir cada maldita palabra que digo!-Explotó, por fin, y lo observé con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lo prefería así, furioso, antes que distante y frío.

-¡Repito la mierda que dices por qué no entiendo de qué hablas! ¿Castigarte saliendo con otros hombres? ¿¡Qué mierda sucede contigo!?

-¡Así que ahora vas a negar que te acabo de ver coqueteando y sonriéndole como una pendeja a ese hijo de puta!

Lo alcancé en menos de un segundo, y estampé mi mano derecha contra su rostro.

-No me llames pendeja.-Susurré.-Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, y Ryan no es un hijo de puta.

Draco arqueó una ceja, y soltó una risita un segundo antes de tomar mis codos con fuerza y pegarme a la pared.

-Y encima lo defiendes.

-¡Ryan no es más que un amigo, por todos los cielos!-Mascullé, roja de rabia.-No puedo creer que hayas dicho las cosas que dijiste, es... una estupidez.

-¿¡Qué otra cosa quieres que haga cuando llego a mi casa y me entero por un reporte de los guardaespaldas que mi mujer va a tener una cita con cualquier otro imbécil!?-Espetó, poniendo énfasis en el 'Mi'.

-¡No fue una cita! Fue solo una salida de amigos. Ryan trabaja cerca de la librería y aquí todos se conocen entre todos y como era nueva me invitó a cenar, sólo eso, no había nada más implicado.-Sabía que eso no era del todo verdad, pero no pensaba decírselo.

-Claro, pura hospitalidad pueblerina, ¿Verdad?-Masculló irónicamente.

-Bells, ¿Estás bien?-Volteé la cabeza para observar a Ryan, parado en el medio de la acera, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, Ryan, estoy bien.-No dejó de mirarnos, y volví a observar a Draco, que no había despegado sus ojos de mí, esperando a que me bajara.- ¡Déjame en el maldito suelo!

-Y una mierda-

-Oye, ella dijo que la dejes.-Draco cerró los ojos, como si estuviera contando hasta diez para no salirse completamente de sus cabales.- ¡Suéltala, hombre!

-Créeme, si no quieres que haga mierda tu maldito trasero pueblerino, más te vale subirte al coche y largarte de aquí.

-¡Draco, eso fue malvado!-Susurré.

-No me jodas ahora, Hermione.-Rodé los ojos, pero él ni se inmutó.

-No me asustan tus amenazas, pendejo.-Respondió Ryan, y sentí el miedo correr por mis venas cuando Draco me soltó sobre el suelo y se giró hacia él, consiguiendo intimidarlo con su altura sólo durante unos segundos.

-Te dije que te convenía largarte, idiota.

-¡Bien, creo que las cosas se están saliendo de control aquí!-Lo más rápido que pude, corrí hacia ellos y me interpuse entre los dos, dándole la cara a Ryan.-Todo está bien, Ryan, de verdad que sí, ahora sólo ve a casa. Por favor.-Me observó durante unos segundos, entre irritado y temeroso por mí, y le echó una última mirada a Draco antes de girarse y caminar hacia su coche. Inmediatamente, me giré hacia mi novio.-No necesitabas hacer esto. Estuvo mal, Draco. No necesitabas comportarte como brabucón.

-A ver, dime qué harías tú si un día me vieras cenando, riendo y charlando junto a otra mujer, Hermione, ¿Qué harías?-Alzó una ceja en mi dirección, y me abstuve de responder. Sabía perfectamente que si él hiciera eso lo primero que yo haría sería arrancarle todos los pelos a esa zorra, y luego patearle el trasero a él.-Exacto.-Masculló cuando comprendió mi reacción.

Suspiré, agotada.

-Está bien, entiendo tu punto, Draco. Y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, de veras. Debería haberte avisado, fui una tonta. Pero no tienes porqué ponerte celoso, ni violento, ni nada por el estilo. Ryan no significa nada, es sólo un amigo y se lo dejé bien en claro en cuando entramos aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?-Susurró. Ahora parecía más tranquilo, mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia mí.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que nunca podría...-Inspiré con fuerza, intentando mantener las ideas juntas a pesar de sus labios recorriendo mi frente y de sus manos sosteniendo mi cintura.-Que nunca podría suceder nada entre nosotros porque...Porque estoy enamorada de alguien más.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?-Murmuró, dejando un camino de cálidos besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.

-Sabes que eres tú. Siempre serás tú.

Lo sentí sonreír en el hueco de mi cuello, antes de separarse unos centímetros de mí.

Su expresión se había vuelto seria nuevamente.

-Estás desabrigada.-Comentó antes de quitarse la chaqueta y colocarla sobre mis hombros.- ¿Dónde está Rose?

-Lisbeth la está cuidando.

-¿Tu jefa?

-Mi amiga.

-Tú sí que haces amigos rápido.- Masculló, haciéndome soltar un gritito cuando me cargó en brazos como una novia.

-Qué puedo decirte, soy una persona sociable.-Rodó los ojos, mientras caminaba conmigo encima hacia su coche. Aproveche el momento, y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando con fuerza aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado. Repentinamente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-Te he echado tanto de menos.

Draco se detuvo junto a la puerta del pasajero del coche, y me estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos durante unos segundos.

-Y yo a ti, nena.

...

_Draco._

Aparqué el coche a un costado de la calle unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a la casa de Lisbeth, y Hermione me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Todavía falta.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacer algo antes.-Susurré, desabrochando mi cinturón de seguridad y luego el de ella.-Algo que sé que una vez que estemos con Rose no podremos hacer.

Mi castaña comprendió el mensaje, porque antes de que me hubiera vuelto a mi asiento, ya se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

-Hazlo rápido. Se supone que debo recoger a Rose a las Once y media.

-Y faltan...Dieciséis minutos para eso. Mmh...-Comencé a quitar su ropa con rapidez.-Creo que puedo trabajar con eso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y comenzó a deshacerse de mi ropa también.

Nos tomó un minutos quitar de en medio las piezas que estorbaban, y otro más en localizar un condón en medio de todo aquel revoltijo de ropa, besos y cuerpos desnudos.

Cuando por fin pude hacerlo, me enterré en ella lo más profundo que pude, haciéndonos gritar a ambos con fuerza.

Mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Cuándo la había necesitado...

-Nena...-Susurré agónicamente, mientras Hermione comenzaba a moverse sobre mí.

-Sí, amor, estoy aquí.

Mi castaña me rodeó con sus brazos, y seguimos moviéndonos al unísono hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo gritando en la boca del otro cuánto nos amábamos.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Ah, por cierto, algunas comentaron sobre si Ryan sería malvado, y la verdad es que...no. Es solo un hombre más, muy bueno y quizás un poco tonto como para intentar desafiar a Drao, pero bueno al fin.**

**Y esto es todo por ahora, 'Un beso gigante a todas!**

**Emma(:**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Quieren el próximo capítulo?

Ya saben que hacer:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	7. VII

_Hermione._

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto en el hotel, Draco se sentó en la cama con Rose en brazos, arrullándola para que cayera dormida.

-Siento haberme ido, Draco.-Susurré desde el marco de la puerta que daba al baño.

Mi cobrizo levantó la cabeza hacia mí, y luego de unos segundos me sonrió suavemente.

-Lo sé. Cuando te fuiste estaba tan enfadado contigo, pequeña. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en buscarte, encontrarte, llevarte a rastras a casa si era necesario y encerrarte en la habitación hasta el fin de los días.-Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que realmente había pensado en hacerlo. Draco no era de los que hablaba porque sí.-Pero me hiciste abrir los ojos, nena. Y eso nunca hubiese sucedido si tú no hubieras hecho esto.

Asentí lentamente, sintiendo como un peso que cargaba en mi corazón desaparecía.

-Voy a tomar un baño.-Murmuré acercándome a él, besando sus labios y luego la frente de mi pequeña.

Draco asintió, y cerré la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de mí.

Luego de desnudarme y llenar la ducha de agua caliente, me sumergí en ella soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Este día había sido agotador, y no quería ni pensar en el bombardeo de preguntas con las que me llenaría Lisbeth al llegar mañana a la librería.

Cerré los ojos y reposé la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándome qué sucedería ahora.

Draco no me había dicho si nos llevaría con él, o se quedaría, o si se iría dejándonos aquí.

La idea de verlo partir me impacientaba. No podía verlo irse, no podía alejarme de él otra vez.

-Con permiso.-Abrí los ojos cuando la voz de Draco sonó cerca de mi espalda, y me senté dentro de la bañera para sonreírle.

Mi novio, preciosamente desnudo, se sumergió en la bañera también, detrás de mí, y me rodeó con sus brazos apretando mi espalda con fuerza contra su pecho.

Adoraba estar aquí, sintiendo cómo su fuerza y seguridad me hacían a mí más fuerte.

Draco era el mejor compañero que hubiese podido desear para mi vida.

Era tan fuerte y protector, y podía llegar a ser tan posesivo y dominante que me hacía querer gritar. Pero también era increíblemente tierno cuando quería. Generoso y fiel. El amor de toda mi vida.

-¿Ya terminó todo?-Murmuré esperanzada.

Draco inspiró hondo, y supe que no. Nada había terminado.

-Acabé con Dean. Lo que hizo la otra noche fue por lo que yo hice con Tom, su 'mentor'.-Respondió mientras acariciaba mis brazos con la punta de los dedos, haciéndome estremecer.-Pero hay muchas otras cosas por hacer. Ninguno de mis socios está muy feliz con esto de mi 'renuncia, ya sabes…

-¿Están intentando matarte?

-Un par de ellos.

-¿Acaso nunca se va a acabar?-Protesté, dejando mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro.

Draco me estrechó las fuerte entre sus brazos y besó mi cabeza una vez.

-Sí lo hará, te lo prometo, nena.-Murmuró contra mi cabello.-Te amo.

Me giré entre sus brazos, y lo abracé con fuerza.

El miedo que sentía por él era devastador, y realmente, no creía poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

-Te amo.-Susurré contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

Draco tomó mis muslos entre sus grandes manos, levantándome durante unos segundos y luego sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

-Prométeme que estarás bien, que tendrás cuidado.-Susurré débilmente mientras lo sentía besar mi cuello.

-Te lo prometo, amor.-Susurró contra mi hombro, antes de hacerme el amor lentamente dentro del agua.

...

Abrí los ojos a las nueve en punto de la mañana, y supe de inmediato que Draco no estaba a mi lado.

Giré sobre mi costado y observé durante unos segundos a mi hija, que dormía pacíficamente dentro de su cuna.

Finalmente, secándome las lágrimas, me atreví a levantarme, y tomé la nota que había sobre la mesa de noche con manos temblorosas.

"_No puedes seguir viviendo en una habitación de hotel, por eso alquilé una casa para ti y Rose. Es pequeña, pero servirá por el momento. Ve allí hoy, el casero sabrá quién eres. Les dejaré más dinero, y ya sabes que sigo sin comprender por qué necesitas trabajar. Cuídate, Hermione, y cuida a Rose. Las buscaré cuando todo esto haya terminado._

_P.D: Ten cuidado con tus amiguitos, nena, sabes que me entero de todo._

_Las amo. "_

Rodé los ojos. 'Amiguitos'.

Que hombre más insoportable.

Observé el dinero y la dirección de la casa que había alquilado.

Ayer le había repetido cerca de cinco veces que estábamos bien aquí. Evidentemente, no me creyó.

Luego de pagar mi estadía en el hotel y guardar las maletas en el coche, acomodé a Rose en su silla del asiento trasero y partí hacia nuestra nueva casa. Temporal, por supuesto.

El casero se llamaba Albus, y era bastante amable.

La casa era preciosa. Y definitivamente, no era pequeña. Contaba con tres habitaciones, sala de estar, cocina comedor, dos baños y un estudio. No sé qué significaba el concepto de 'pequeña' para Draco, pero para mí esa casa era de todo menos pequeña.

Me enamoré de ella a primera vista.

-Lo sé, estoy tarde, y lo siento muchísimo.-Comencé a disculparme en cuanto entré a la librería, acarreando el coche de Rose conmigo, que por cierto, no paraba de llorar.-Me acabo de mudar y fue algo lento, pero me quedaré tiempo extra, lo prometo-

-Oh, niña, está bien, tranquila.- Lisbeth tomó a Rose en sus brazos inmediatamente, y yo acomodé el coche en su esquina usual antes de quitarme el abrigo.

-Lo siento de verdad, Lisbeth.

-Oh, deja ya de disculparte y ven aquí, cuéntame todo ya.-Mi jefa palmeó una silla detrás del mostrador junto a ella, y solté una risita.-Bien, ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Ryan me dijo que las cosas terminaron algo extrañas…

-Ah, si…-Me eché el cabello hacia atrás, antes de darle un trago a la taza de café con la que Lisbeth me esperaba todas las mañanas.-Le aclaré a Ryan que solo podía ofrecerle mi amistad, y lo entendió. Y luego cenamos…

Lisbeth me miró durante unos instantes.

-Vamos, continua.-Me apresuró, y sacudí la cabeza divertida.

-Eres peor que mi cuñada.-Susurré, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia al recordar a Katie.-Bien, lo que sucedió fue que estábamos terminando de cenar cuando alguien me envió un Martini de fresa a nuestra mesa, y cuando vi quién lo había enviado… Draco estaba allí.

-Draco… ¿Tu novio? ¿El padre de Rose?

-El mismo.

Lisbeth abrió los ojos como platos, sin dejar de balancear a Rose suavemente en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Se había enterado de que tendría una cita y…no estaba muy contento. Luego salió del bar, yo lo seguí, peleamos, Ryan salió, estuvieron a punto de pelear, hice que Ryan se fuera y me reconcilié con Draco, eso es todo.-Hablé tan deprisa que Lisbeth se me quedó mirando sin comprender durante unos segundos.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Ellos casi pelean?

-Algo así.

-Cielo santo…

-Si.-Asentí para luego tomar otro sorbo de café.

-¿Y dónde está Draco ahora?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Volvió a irse. Tiene que arreglar más cosas.-Susurré.-Pero volverá, y todo estará bien.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Lisbeth sonrió ampliamente, revelando un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y estrechó a Rose un poco más entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto que sí. Todo iría bien.

...

_Draco._

-Cast te estuvo buscando.

-¿Para asesinarme o para felicitarme por salirme?

-Primera opción.-Rodé los ojos y Fred asintió.

-Están insoportables. También me están buscando a mí, y a Blaise.

-¿Dónde está Blaise ahora?

-Con Parvati. No sabe si aceptará tu oferta o no.

-De verdad espero que no lo haga.-Mascullé.

-Fue bueno de tu parte ofrecerle todos tus negocios, sé que si los acepta se hará cargo de buena manera, pero quizás luego le suceda lo mismo que a nosotros…

-Seguramente le sucederá. Parvati le pedirá que se salga, y la historia se repetirá.

-Oh, antes de que me olvide, Katie está en Castle Combe.

-¿Cómo?-Levanté la mirada de mi copa de vino, y la deposité sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Fue a visitar a Hermione. La extrañaba, y de todas formas, no estaba segura aquí.

-Oh, bien, podrán juntarse a hablar mal de nosotros otra vez.

-Su pasatiempo favorito.-Concordó Fred antes de darle un sorbo a la copa de vino.-¿Qué sucedió con esa cita al final?

-¿Cómo?

-La cita que Hermione tendría, por la que te fuiste a Castle Combe, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Oh.-Rodé los ojos y volví a tomar mi copa.-Era un 'amigo', aunque era obvio que el idiota estaba más que interesado en ella.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me aparecí en el restaurant y le envié una copa, aunque no creo que deba haberlo hecho. Me levanté y me fui cuando ella me vio, pero me persiguió por la acera arrojándome piedras por no acercarme a ella.

Fred soltó una carcajada.

-Esa chica es increíble.-Susurró, y yo sacudí la cabeza sonriendo con resignación.

La única persona a la que se le ocurriría tirarme piedras sin ningún tipo de temor.

Hermione.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**¡Un beso para todas! Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	8. VIII

_Hermione._

-¿¡Katie!?-Abrí los ojos como platos cuando me encontré a mi pelinegra cuñada parada frente a la puerta de mi casa al volver del trabajo.

Katie se dio vuelta y soltó un suspiro.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Estaba comenzando a pensar que me había equivocado de dirección.-Luego, súbitamente, me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó con fuerza. Inmediatamente le devolví el apretón, a pesar de que todavía seguía paralizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te envió Draco?

Ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre el coche de Rose y acariciaba las mejillas de mi hija con suavidad.

-¿Cómo está la sobrina más preciosa de todas?-Preguntó con una aguda vocecita, y me respondió sin dejar de sonreírle a Rose.-No, Draco no me envió. Quería saber cómo estabas, y digamos que Londres no es el lugar más seguro del mundo para nosotras en este momento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Entremos, te lo contaré todo.

Katie se apresuró a tomar el coche de Rose mientras yo abría la puerta de mi casa con rapidez, e ingresó detrás de mí, mirando todo con ojo crítico.

-Pequeño, pero lindo.

-Draco casi me asesina cuando vio la habitación de Hotel en la que estaba viviendo, y alquiló este lugar. Me encanta-Respondí, comenzando a sentir la felicidad de tener a mi cuñada y mejor amiga frente a mí.- ¿Cómo estás tú? Te he extrañado, duende.

Katie soltó una risita mientras cargaba a Rose en sus brazos y me seguía hacia la cocina.

-Lo sé, yo también te he extrañado a ti. No podía creerlo cuando Draco me contó que te habías ido.

Torcí el gesto, y Katie se instaló en un taburete en la cocina mientras me veía preparar dos tazas de café.

-Estaba furioso conmigo.

-Estaba destrozado. Créeme, Hermione, no te quiero hacer sentir mal, ni mucho menos, pero nunca había visto a mi hermano así. Estaba decidido a tomar el coche y salir a buscarte, a donde sea, pero lo convencí de que debía pensar con racionalidad. Inmediatamente envió a los espías a buscarte.

-Fue fácil encontrarme.

-Bastante, sí. Creo que fue por las amenazas de Draco en caso de que no te encontraran.-Me estremecí. Sí, podía imaginármelo.-Estaba como loco, tirando las cosas de los estantes y realmente pensé que se quedaría calvo si seguía tirándose el cabello de esa forma.-Katie sacudió la cabeza.-Lo tienes a tus pies, chica, y nunca pensé que le diría eso a nadie.

Me mordí el labio mientras dejaba una taza de café frente a ella, y le daba un sorbo a la mía.

-No quería lastimarlo, Katie, sólo…Hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Y créeme que lo hiciste. Eres mi heroína, Mione.

Rodé los ojos mientras soltaba una risita.

-Fue, definitivamente, la decisión más difícil de mi vida.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Lo amas tanto como él te ama a ti, ¿Verdad?

-Lo hago.-Asentí, mientras observaba el oscuro líquido dentro de la taza.

-Sabes que lo están haciendo por nosotras, ¿No?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Salirse de la mafia.

-¿Fred también se está saliendo?

-Claro que sí, y lo amo todavía más por eso.

-¿Por qué Londres es peligroso para nosotros ahora?

-Oh, eso…-Katie acomodó mejor a Rose en sus brazos, mientras mi pequeña seguía durmiendo.-Ellos tienen muchos…Socios, que se verán tremendamente perjudicados por lo que están haciendo. Por lo que sé ahora, dos de ellos están intentando asesinarlos, aunque la mayoría decidió no meterse en su camino. A pesar de estar abandonándolo todo, Draco sigue siendo el más temido, ya sabes.

Rodé los ojos. Claro que sabía.

Estaba por demás acostumbrada a las miradas temerosas que le dedicaba la gente de vez en cuando mientras estábamos en algún lugar con gente conocida, y era simplemente insoportable.

-¿Y por qué siguen allí? ¿Por qué no se van ellos también, si están en peligro?

-Necesitan terminar de cerrar ciertos negocios, ver a quién le delegarán su… reinado del terror.-Comentó dramáticamente mi nuera, haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y creen que alguien podría intentar hacernos algo para dañarlos a ellos?

-Exacto. Estando en un pueblo pequeño es más fácil controlarnos, en Londres no lo es.

Suspiré.

-Estoy cansada de todo esto. No puedo esperar a que se acabe de una maldita vez.-Farfullé, dándole otro sorbo a mi café.

Katie asintió con la cabeza.

-Y eso que tú solo has estado aquí por un año y medio, yo llevo seis, Bells, y llevo pidiéndoles que se salgan desde entonces.

-Claramente eres más paciente que yo.-Susurré mientras comenzaba a lavar las dos tazas vacías.- ¿Hay muchos guardias con nosotras?

-Muchos. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¿Quién es el hombre con el que tuviste una cita hace un par de días?

Rodé los ojos mientras cerraba el grifo y me giraba hacia Katie secándome las manos con un paño.

-No fue una cita. Ryan es sólo un amigo y me había invitado a cenar. Una cena de amigos.

-Draco se volvió loco.

-Lo sé. Lo noté cuando me envió un trago a mi mesa y luego se marchó del restaurante. Realmente, no podía creer que hubiese venido hasta aquí y se pensara marchar sin siquiera hablar conmigo.

-Sí, mi hermano puede ser un gran estúpido cuando quiere.

-Ni que lo digas…-Mascullé, y Katie me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sabes qué significa esto?

-¿Qué?

-Que esta será… ¡Una noche de chicas!

Rodé los ojos y cargué a Rose cuando Katie la acercó a mí.

-Genial, ya extrañaba ser embadurnada de cosméticos hasta morir.

Katie soltó una risita.

-Eres dramática, Granger. ¿Puedo tomar un baño?

-Claro que sí, duende. Por el pasillo hacia la derecha.

Katie se apresuró al cuarto de baño mientras yo me sentaba en la sala con mi hija en brazos.

Sólo rezaba a Dios por que las cosas comenzaran a resolverse de una maldita vez.

...

_Draco._

-Draco, déjalo en el suelo.

-¡Dímelo, maldito cobarde! ¿¡Quién mierda te envió!?-Sacudí una vez más al idiota, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, y él resolló.

Sentí la inquietud de Fred detrás de mí mientras el hombre calvo que habíamos encontrado apuntándonos con un arma en el estacionamiento de mis oficinas no paraba de sollozar.

-Draco, debemos marcharnos de aquí, maldita sea.

-No hasta que este idiota hable.-Mascullé, apartándolo de la pared y tirándolo al suelo.

Estaba tan malditamente cansado de esto que podría haberlo golpeado hasta desfigurarlo.

Una semana y media había pasado desde que volví de Castle Combe, y ya habían estado a punto de asesinarme 15 veces. Fuera de mi casa, en mi oficina, en la calle, y en cada maldito lugar al que me dirigiese.

Ya había negociado con Green, uno de los imbéciles que me había estado buscando para asesinarme, y a pesar de que me costó no tener su cuello frente a mí y no estrangularlo, sabía que los beneficios que le estaba dando ahora serían suficiente como para que no me jodiese más.

Ahora sólo quedaba el malnacido de Cast, y estaba casi seguro de que el hombre calvo que ahora me miraba desde el suelo con los ojos como platos debía ser uno de sus seguidores.

-Draco, no sé si lo olvidas, pero acabas de despedir a todos tus empleados, ¡Todos!

-Salvo los que están en Castle Combe.

-Por desgracia, ¡Nosotros no estamos en Castle Combe! No tenemos protección, Draco.

-No seas maricón, Fred.

-Dra- Fred no terminó de pronunciar mi nombre cuando el ruido de llantas derrapando nos hizo levantar la cabeza con rapidez.

Levanté el arma que le había quitado al hombre calvo, apuntando hacia el grupo de seis hombres vestidos de negro que comenzaron a correr en nuestra dirección, ridículamente armados.

-Baje el arma y no nos veremos en la obligación de hacerle daño, señor.

Fruncí el ceño cuando sentí la mano de Fred sobre mi hombro, sin dejar de mirar al interlocutor de los recién llegados.

-Deja la maldita arma, Draco.

-Puedo con ellos.

-Claro que no.-Susurró de vuelta en mi oído.-Mira hacia atrás.

Lentamente, giré mi cabeza para echarle un vistazo a mis espaldas, en donde diez hombres más comenzaban a rodearnos.

-Mierda.

Fred sacudió la cabeza en mi dirección, y dejé caer el arma al suelo.

-Me las pagarás, Malfoy.-Masculló, frustrado, y yo le sonreí íronicamente.

-Caminen hacia adelante, lentamente.

-¿Quiénes mierda son ustedes?-Preguntó Jazz mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

-Cast nos envió. Los llevaremos con él.

-Así que estamos secuestrados.-Comenté divertido.

-Sí, señor.-Respondió el hombre que ahora revisaba mi traje en busca de algún otra arma.

Me contuve para no soltar una carcajada.

Esto tenía que ser el maldito karma.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Un millón de gracia!**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	9. IX

_Hermione._

-¿¡Quién mierda es!?-El grito de Katie terminó de despabilarme, y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el primero piso de mi nueva casa mientras me ataba el cinturón de la bata con manos temblorosas.

En cuanto llegué al recibidor, me encontré con la espalda de Katie, mientras ella observaba por la mirilla con el ceño fruncido.

Echándose un vistazo rápido al reloj de pared comprobé que recién eran las seis de las mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Blaise?-Masculló Katie cuando abrió la puerta, y miré de arriba abajo al guarda espaldas y socio de Draco.

Estaba agitado, desarreglado y asustado.

Un estremecimiento de alarma me recorrió entera.

-Hay problemas.-Dijo simplemente, y por la mirada desenfocada que tenía, supe que algo andaba realmente mal.

Siete minutos más tarde, Blaise ya estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con un café en la mano, mientras yo arrullaba a Rose en mis brazos, que había comenzado a llorar por todo el barullo.

-Necesitamos información clara, Blaise, así que deja de jadear, ¡Y habla de una maldita vez!-Katie estaba fuera de sí, caminando de lado a lado en la habitación, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello nerviosamente.

Eso debía ser algo de hermanos. Quizás ella lo hubiera aprendido de Draco.

-Draco me ofreció dejarme todos sus negocios ahora que se estaba saliendo de la mafia. Lo rechacé.-Comenzó mientras inspiraba hondo.-En las últimas semanas todo ha sido un desastre con lo que está haciendo. Despidió a todos sus guardaespaldas excepto a los que están aquí ahora, ha desbaratados miles de negocios y se ha ganado una buena cantidad de enemigos. Habíamos estado hablando él, Fred y yo en un restaurante ayer por la noche, y allí le dije que debería tener más cuidado, pero ustedes saben lo terco que es…-Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, y yo estuve a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¡Dime de una vez qué le sucedió a mi novio!

-Lo secuestraron, Hermione.-Susurró Blaise lentamente.-A él y a Fred, los secuestraron ayer al salir del restaurante. Cast se contactó conmigo a la madrugada para hacer que le pasara el dinero de Draco a su cuenta bancaria. Piensa asesinarlo, pero no creo que sea pronto.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, me dejé caer sobre el sillón de un cuerpo frente a él, y Katie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Es mi culpa.-Susurré, estrechando a mi hija más fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Tú culpa? ¿De qué hablas, Hermione?-Blaise me observó como si repentinamente me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.

-Si yo no le hubiese pedido que se saliera, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, nada.

-Hubiera ocurrido tarde o temprano, Mione. Esto no es culpa de nadie.

-¿Gajes del oficio?-Mascullé amargamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza y besaba la mejilla de mi nuevamente dormida hija.

Katie suspiró, y se sentó junto a Blaise.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No mucho. Prácticamente, yo y tres tipos que están protegiéndolas allá afuera somos los únicos empleados que le quedan a Draco. No somos nada en comparación a todo lo que tiene Cast.

-Debemos sacarlos de allí.-Susurré, con la vista perdida en algún punto fijo, y noté la mirada de Blaise fija en mí.

-Es prácticamente imposible, Hermione.

-¡Van a asesinarlos!-Exclamé.-No voy a permitir que eso suceda sin antes dar batalla. Este hijo de puta se metió en mi vida como un maldito tornado y no voy a dejar que se valla así como si nada. No lo hará.

Katie sonrió brevemente.

-Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.-Comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, bajo la mirada aterrada de Blaise.-No les sucederá nada. También nos tienen a nosotras…

-Chicas, lamento tener que decirles esto, pero ustedes dos no podrían hacer absolutamente nada en contra de toda una organización mafiosa.

-Yo soy la esposa de un mafioso muy peligroso, y la hermana de otro todavía más temido. Merezco algo del crédito.

-Podemos intentarlo.-Mascullé, mientras en mi cabeza ya se comenzaba a formar un plan.-Dinos que sabes cobre Cast.

-Chicas, no-

-Blaise, habla. Ya.-Enfaticé, mirándolo a los ojos, y él suspiró pesadamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

…

_Draco._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, frunciendo el ceño ante la incómoda luz blanca que apuntaba directamente a mis ojos.

-Al fin despiertas, Malfoy.

Intenté mover mis manos, solo para encontrarme con que las tenía atadas detrás de una silla.

La luz provenía de una lámpara apuntándome frente a mi rostro.

-¿Por qué carajo no sacas esa lámpara de mi rostro? No necesitas ser tan dramático, Brian.

La carcajada seca de mi antiguo socio llenó la pequeña habitación, y la lámpara por fin se movió, dejándome parpadear y enfocar tranquilo.

Era un cuarto pequeño y lleno de humedad, estaba sentado sobre una destartalada silla de madera, y frente a mí una mesa y una lámpara eran el único mobiliario del lugar.

Brian Cast estaba parado frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita estúpida en el rostro.

-Dime una cosa, Malfoy, ¿Qué mierda se te cruzó por la cabeza al hacer lo que hiciste?

-Quién sabe.-Mascullé, y probé el salado sabor de la sangre cuando su puño se estrelló contra mi mejilla con fuerza.

-¿¡Tienes idea de cuántos millones me hiciste perder por tu maldita salida, hijo de perra!?-Oh, bien, ahora se había enojado. Estampó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se acercó a mí tanto que podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro.-Respóndeme, idiota.

-Siempre supe que había algo raro en ti, Cast, pero debo advertirte que yo sí sigo siendo heterosexual.-Mascullé, odiando que estuviera tan cerca de mi rostro.

Otro golpe, solté una carcajada.

-Idiota.

Se alejó de mí, y me observó con rabia.

-Voy a hacerte sufrir, Malfoy, quizás a Weasley lo mate más rápido, pero a ti…Te haré sufrir como al hijo de puta que eres.

-Suena interesante.-Susurré mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la puerta de metal en la otra esquina de la habitación.

-Ahora, me iré a visitar a mis putas mientras tú te quedas aquí, pudriéndote como un gusano.

Masculló, y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

Pobres muchachas las que tuvieran que ejercer de putas para ese maricón.

…

_Hermione._

-No puedo creer que vallamos a ser las putas de Cast.-Mascullé, asqueada, mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-No tenemos otra forma de entrar en su vida. Lo único que Blaise sabía sobre él es que visita este club todos los viernes y le paga a un par de chicas para llevárselas a casa. Espero que se interese en nosotras.-Susurró mientras se acomodaba los senos dentro de aquel minúsculo brassier.

Luego de dejar a Rose al cuidado de Lisbeth un par de horas atrás, Katie y yo habíamos conducido hasta aquel horrible club de strippers en Londres, y tuvimos que rogar al tipo de la puerta para que nos dejase entrar.

Finalmente, luego de algo así como una hora en la cual la encargada nos miró de arriba abajo y nos preguntó cerca de cinco veces si de verdad queríamos trabajar allí, nos dejaron entrar, y nos dieron un traje.

Si es que se podía llamar traje a esos dos pedazos de tela roja con brillos.

Lucía como una total prostituta. Y eso sería esta noche.

La prostituta del enemigo de mi novio.

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

Draco se iba a enojar, mucho.

Cuando salimos fuera del baño, inspiré hondo, pensando que posiblemente yo hubiera terminado en un lugar como aquel en contra de mi voluntad si Draco no hubiese aparecido en mi vida.

Momentáneamente sentí asco de todo aquello, pero mirando a Katie, quien asintió e inspiró hondo, decidí que aquello era lo que debía hacer.

Salvar a mi hombre

Y luego darle un buen golpe por ser un idiota.

* * *

_**¡Buenos días! Aquí va otro chapter más de esta historia, y les tengo una mala noticia. (Supongo que será mala para ustedes). A esta historia no le quedan muchos capítulos. Quizás dos, o tres más.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Emma.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Pues… como ya saben, falta muy poco para que acabe ):

Ya saben:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	10. X

_Hermione._

-Ese, ¡Ese es él!-Levanté la mirada de mis senos, los cuales llevaba vigilando por una hora para que no se saliesen del minúsculo corpiño, y miré hacia donde Katie señalaba.

Un hombre de unos 35 años, altura media, contextura ancha, e intimidante.

-¿Estás segura de que es Cast?

-Blaise dijo que siempre llegaba a las 11.30 en punto, rodeado de guardaespaldas. Es él.-Asentí, inspirando hondo, mientras lo veía caminar confiadamente hacia uno de los apartados de la derecha.-Mira como todas esas putas se aglomeran a su alrededor.

Efectivamente, la mitad de las chicas del lugar se habían acercado a él bailando y tonteando en su cara.

-Katie, no olvides que esta noche seremos una de esas putas.

Katie puso una mueca de asco antes de inspirar hondo y erguir la espalda.

-Pechos arriba, Granger.-Susurró, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a rastrar hacia un caño que iba del techo al suelo, justo en frente del apartado en el que Brian Cast se encontraba, repantigando tranquilamente sobre un enorme sillón rojo.-Bien, Hermione, aquí vamos.

La miré con los ojos como platos mientras tomaba el caño con una mano, dando una vuelta alrededor de él.

-No sé hacer eso, Katie.

-Entonces aprende, Mione.-Masculló, mientras enganchaba uno de sus dedos en el borde de la tanga roja que tenía puesta y me atraía hacia ella.

El gesto llamó la atención de Cast, y me hizo enrojecer por completo.

-¿Qué mierda-

-Mione, olvídate de la vergüenza y haz esto por el padre de tu hija, maldita sea.

Tragué saliva e inspiré hondo, asintiendo, y tocando el frío caño con mis manos.

Katie se puso de espaldas a él y apoyándose sobre el frió metal cilíndrico, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

Cast se incorporó, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, y mirándonos con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-Lo tenemos. Muéstrale el trasero.-Susurró Katie, y tragándome toda mi dignidad, y comencé a inclinarme hacia abajo, deslizando mis manos sobre el caño, bajo la atenta mirada de Brian Cast.

Casi chillo sorprendida cuando Katie me dio una fuerte nalgada, y la miré con los ojos desenfocados.

-Lo siento.-Susurró, todavía más avergonzada que yo, y siguió bailando lentamente alrededor del caño.

Los próximos cinco minutos los recordaría como los más embarazosos de toda mi vida, sin exagerar.

Seguí frotándome contra el caño de metal, y contra Katie, frente a la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de Cast y los tres gigantes que lo secundaban, hasta que el idiota por fin se levantó y se acercó a nosotras lentamente.

-Buenos días, princesas…-Saludó con una sonrisita, mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo depositaba detrás de mí oreja, bajando luego su mano por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi escote y rozar uno de mis senos con la palma de su mano.

Reprimí la arcada que me subió por la garganta, e intenté sonreír lo más sensualmente que pude.

-Hola, guapo.-Katie se mordió el labio mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el brazo de Cast, y él le sonrió lascivamente mientras se giraba hacia ella.

-Ustedes son nuevas aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, somos unas novatas.-Katie puso una expresión de niña buena que me hizo querer reír, pero me contuve. No era el momento.

-¿Y a ti?-Brian se giró, sonriéndome ampliamente.- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-Susurró demasiado cerca de mi rostro, y gracias al cielo pude no mostrar en mi cara todo el asco que sentí en ese instante.

-Ella suele ser la callada.-Susurró Katie, saltando en mí defensa.-No suele abrir mucho la boca, pero cuando lo hace, es capaz de llevarte al cielo con ella, cariño.

_Ugh._

-¿Estás dispuesta a abrírmela a mí?-Susurró el hombre, todavía cerca de mi rostro, y me obligué a sonreír sensualmente y asentir con lentitud.

Cast se apartó, y por fin pude respirar normalmente, antes de girarse a Katie y volver a sonreír perversamente.

-Vengan conmigo, les prometo que la pasarán muy bien.

-Setecientos por las dos, no menos.

Cast torció la boca en un gesto irónico y asintió.

En cuanto se giró para llamar a sus perritos falderos, levanté una ceja en dirección a Katie, que se encogió de hombros y respondió inocentemente en un susurro.

-Tengo que cumplir con mi papel.

Menos quince minutos después, y un chequeo de sus guardaespaldas que no fue más que una excusa para tocarnos el pecho, ya estábamos sentadas sobre los asientos de cuero de la limusina de Brian Cast, yendo hacia su casa.

Sólo podía rogar porque el lugar al que nos llevaran fuera el mismo en el que estaba Draco, pero eso no era algo seguro.

Inspiré hondo, intentando ignorar la mano grande y callosa que acariciaba mi pierna en forma ascendente, y me enfoqué en encontrar al estúpido de mi novio.

...

_Draco._

Sólo un poco más…

Gruñí cuando los dedos comenzaron a sangrarme, pero no paré de maniobrar para lograr romper la cuerda con aquella afilada astilla.

Hacía más de una hora que estaba en lo mismo, y la impaciencia me atenazaba mientras no paraba de mover mis manos sobre las ataduras.

Sólo un centímetro más de cuerda, sólo… ¡Sí!

Separé mis manos de mi espalda, soltando con rapidez las ataduras de mis pies.

Cast nunca había sido muy inteligente para asegurarse de que sus prisioneros se quedaran en donde los habías dejado.

Solté un insulto cuando comprobé que la puerta se hallaba cerrada, y di un paso atrás antes de levantar la pierna y pegarle una fuerte patada, haciendo que la puerta de metal se abriera con estruendo y golpeara contra la pared.

Oh sí, libertad.

...

_Hermione._

Comencé a hiperventilar.

-Lo matamos. Mierda, Katie, lo matamos. He matado a otra persona, ay, mierda.

-Hermione, Hermione, tranquila. Sólo está inconsciente, mira, respira.-Me acerqué al cuerpo inerte de Brian Cast y comprobé que, efectivamente, respiraba pesadamente.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Cast nos dirigió inmediatamente hacia su habitación, un espacio enorme, con una cama enorme, un sillón enorme y ventanales enormes.

En cuanto entramos, él comenzó a besar mi cuello, empujándome hacia la cama, y yo no podía hacer más que mirar a Katie en busca de ayuda.

Casi sufro de un infarto cuando ella golpeó a Cast en la cabeza con una especie de candelabro de casi treinta centímetros de largo, y el cuerpo del hombre cayó pesadamente hacia adelante, encima de mí.

Luego de dos minutos de pensar que moriría allí asfixiada, Katie por fin lo pudo mover, y yo salí de mi prisión respirando agitadamente y pensando que lo habíamos asesinado.

-Tienes razón, está vivo.

Katie asintió, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y espiaba que no hubiese moros es la costa.

-Vamos, no hay nadie. Tú hacia la derecha, yo hacia la izquierda. Si no encontramos nada, aquí en veinte minutos, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, recuerda, ve hacia los lugares más ocultos, subsuelos, y cosas de ese tipo.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Asentí, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo.

Me sentía desnuda, tenía frío y estaba aterrorizada, pero aun así continué caminando, intentando no perder la calma.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, algo a mi derecha llamó mi atención.

Era una larga escalera que bajaba, terminando en una vieja puerta doble de metal.

Bajé un par de peldaños, decidida a abrirla, pero frené de golpe cuando noté que alguien estaba intentando abrirla desde adentro.

Me eché nuevamente hacia atrás, pensando en qué excusa pondría por andar fisgoneando cuando tendría que estar complaciendo sexualmente al idiota de Brian Cast.

Casi chillo cuando la puerta se abrió con un increíble estruendo, golpeando la pared. Alguien le había pegado desde adentro, y ese alguien ahora estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta, inspirando hondo.

Y ese alguien era Draco.

Casi me ahogo de felicidad. Él no me vio en un principio, pero cuando levantó la mirada, quedó de piedra.

Contemplé los cambios de expresiones que sufría su rostro. Indiferencia, reconocimiento, incredulidad, y finalmente, rabia. Una extraña mezcla de miedo, rabia y confusión.

Diablos, qué atractivo era.

-¿¡Qué mierda-

No llegó a terminar de hablar, porque yo ya había bajado las escaleritas corriendo, y me había lanzado a sus brazos en medio de un segundo.

Por reflejo, me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo casi lo ahogaba con los míos, y rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas.

Luego de un minuto, su aliento chocó contra mi cuello cuando habló.

-Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para esto, maldita sea.

-Vine a salvarte, idiota.-Mascullé, enfadada por su enfado, pero demasiado aliviada como para soltarlo.

Luego de otro momento, Draco me soltó, haciendo que me separe de él.

Lo miré, dolida por su rechazo, y reparé en que él prácticamente estaba echando fuego por los ojos.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?-Supe que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no comenzar a gritar, y suspiré.

-Era la única manera de llegar hasta aquí.

-Tú, tú te…-No terminó de hablar, y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que pensé que se la rompería.

Inmediatamente comprendí qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-¡No! Iugh, Draco, no. No llegué a acostarme con él.

-¿No llegaste?-Susurró amenazadoramente.

-Sólo me besó. Un poco. Y luego calló sobre mí cuando Katie lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¿¡Sólo te besó!? ¿¡'Sólo'!?

-Draco, creo que estás actuando como un desagradecido.

-Me acabo de enterar que mí mujer-Casi gritó, enfatizando el 'mí'- estuvo haciendo de puta con mi peor enemigo, ¡Creo que tengo derecho a estar furioso!

Resoplé.

-Sólo lo hice para poder sacarte de aquí, Draco. Y no tenemos tiempo para uno de tus momentos cavernícolas ahora, tenemos que encontrarnos con Katie.

Me volteé, comenzando a subir la escalera rápidamente.

No conseguí llegar al pasillo cuando me tomó con fuerza por las caderas, estrellándome contra su pecho.

-Hablaremos luego de esto.

-Sí, claro.-Mascullé.

Estaba furiosa.

Yo había dejado de lado mi dignidad y orgullo, arriesgado mi vida y pasado por cosas horribles para venir a salvarlo, y él no hacía más que gruñirme como un estúpido.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó fríamente, adaptando su paso al mío.

-A la puerta de la habitación de Cast. Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos allí con Katie. ¿Qué haces?-Pregunté cuando lo vi sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

-No permitiré que nadie más te vea así, de ser posible.-Masculló agriamente, tendiéndome su camiseta.

Tuve ganas de arrojársela a la cara, pero ya estaba cansada de ir semi desnuda por allí, así que ponerme la prenda fue un alivio.

No hablamos más en el camino, y cuando llegamos al punto de partida, Katie estaba allí, moviendo su peso de una pierna a la otra nerviosa.

Draco bufó cuando la vio llevando el mismo atuendo que yo.

Katie, sin siquiera notarlo, se arrojó a sus brazos, y Draco le devolvió el abrazo rígidamente.

-¿Fred?

-Fui a buscarlo pero no lo encontré.

Susurró Katie, y supe que estaba al borde del llanto.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

-Blaise estará en la puerta trasera esperando.

-Bien, vayan con él, yo buscaré a Fred.

-Draco, no-

-Hermione.-Se separó de su hermana para hacerme frente, tan alto e intimidante que di un paso hacia atrás, asustada.-He dicho que irán con Blaise, y lo harán, ¡Ahora!

-No actúes como un idiota, Draco.-Lo vi cerrar los ojos ante el reto de Katie. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vamos, Katie, evidentemente el machote puede arreglárselas solo.

Tomé a mi amiga de la mano, comenzando a caminar hacia cualquier lado.

-Hermione, vuelve aquí.

Ignoré las órdenes de mi novio, más furiosa que nunca, y Katie se adaptó a mi paso.

-Mi hermano puede llegar a ser un estúpido cuando se lo propone.

-Ni que lo digas.

* * *

_**¡Buenos días! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Draco es un poco idiota, pero sigue siendo hermoso. **_

_**Un enorme beso a todas.**_

_**Emma.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Ya saben nuestro pequeño jueguito:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	11. XI

_Hermione._

Katie sollozó una vez más sobre mi hombro, y yo la estreché más entre mis brazos, dejando que un par de lágrimas también se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

-Él estará bien, Al, ya lo verás.

Otro sollozo. Miré a Blaise desde el asiento trasero del coche, y él, desde el asiento del conductor, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estaba nervioso, y yo también lo estaba.

Estar aparcados detrás de la casa de Brian Cast no era lo más seguro que podía hacerse, pero no pensaba largarme hasta que Fred y el estúpido del padre de mi hija aparecieran por aquel camino de tierra que guiaba al jardín trasero de Cast.

Katie sollozó otra vez, y yo sentí un nudo cada vez más grande formándose en mi estómago.

¿Por qué no aparecían de una vez y nos largábamos de allí? ¿Estaría bien Fred? Por favor, que lo esté.

Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era verlos aparecer y poder por fin buscar a mi niña de vuelta y comenzar nuestra vida de nuevo. Una vida normal.

Treinta minutos más pasaron, y Blaise miraba el espejo retrovisor casi con espanto. Katie temblaba en mis brazos y yo lloraba silenciosamente. De tristeza, enfado, e impotencia.

-¡Allí!

Los tres ocupantes del coche nos giramos con tanta brusquedad que Katie consiguió de alguna manera golpearse la cabeza contra el techo del auto, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, y soltó un gritito de alegría cuando identificó a las dos personas que venían corriendo hacia el coche.

Draco y Fred.

Inmediatamente, la morena se lanzó a puerta del auto, pero la sostuve por el brazo.

-Espera.- Con un dedo señalé detrás de los dos hombres.

En las sombras de la noche, otras dos figuras venían corriendo detrás gritando improperios.

-¡Arranca el coche, Blaise!-Blaise obedeció de inmediato, y no llegó a suceder un segundo antes de que un desastre ocurriera dentro del auto, cuando Fred abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y se lanzó dentro del coche, al mismo tiempo que Draco se lanzaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-¡Sal de aquí, ahora!-Exclamó Draco, y el coche salió corriendo de allí, levantando una nube de tierra detrás nuestro.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento, respirando hondo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sonreí al ver a Katie y Fred abrazándose con fuerza al lado mío.

Miré hacia adelante, fijando mi vista en la nuca de Draco, delante de mí.

Cómo hubiera deseado que me abrazara muy fuerte entre sus brazos en aquel momento, que me dijera cuánto me amaba y que me asegurara que todo estaría bien ahora. Justo lo que Freddie estaba haciendo con Katie. Todo lo contrario a lo que él había hecho.

Una nueva oleada de rabia me recorrió por completo, y como sí lo hubiera llamado, Draco se giró y me miró por encima del hombro.

No pude interpretar su mirada, así que desvíe la mía y me concentré en la ventanilla, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no notara la lágrima que se deslizó por mi mejilla derecha.

...

Media hora más tarde, Blaise aparcó frente a la casa de Freddie y Katie, y se marchó su hogar.

-¿Se quedarán aquí?

-No, iremos a buscar a Rose ahora mismo.

-Draco, deben estar cansado.

-¿Tú estás cansada?- Por primera vez desde que salimos de allí, Draco se dirigió a mí, y yo negué levemente con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarlo.- ya ven, iremos por Ness ahora, Freddie, ¿Me prestas tu coche?

Fred tomó las llaves de la cochera y se las pasó a Draco.

-Elige el que quieras.

Veinte minutos sin hablar.

El camino era largo, y vacío a estas horas de la noche.

Draco había hecho un comentario sobre eso, intentando entablar conversación. No le respondí.

-Háblame.-Susurró en cierto momento del viaje.

Me limité a hacerme un ovillo en mi asiento y voltear el rostro, mirando por la ventanilla, escondiendo las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

-No llores, nena.- No respondí, y él pareció por fin llegar a su límite, porque en un segundo ya había tirado el coche al borde de la carretera, y golpeó el volante con fuerza.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Bien? ¡Lo siento! ¡Sí, soy un imbécil, te traté mal y me merezco esto, pero no lo soporto más, Hermione!- lo miré fijamente mientras gritaba, hasta que se relajó, dejándose caer contra su asiento y cerrando los ojos.- No soporto que no me hables, y no soporto verte llorar, nena. Lo siento.

Inspiré, y abrí la boca, por fin.

-Te enfadaste conmigo, y yo había estado arriesgando mi vida por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Me gritaste.

Asintió.

-Lo hice.

-No me abrazaste. Llevo sin verte tanto tiempo... Pensé que podrías morir, pensé que yo podría morir, lo único que quería era que me abrazarás, me besarás y me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien. No lo hiciste.

Draco abrió los ojos, y giró la cabeza hacía mí.

-Yo... El verte así...-Suspiró.- Me tomaste desprevenido, Mione. No entendía qué sucedía, que... De todas formas, fui un idiota. Lo siento mucho.

Inspiré hondo antes de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y acercarme un poco a él.

Lo miré de manera interrogativa y él no tardó ni un segundo en tomarme en brazos y llevarme al asiento del conductor junto a él.

Me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, enterrando el rostro en su lugar favorito, entre mis senos.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y besé su cabeza repetidas veces, como él solía hacer cuando me consolaba.

-Lo siento.

Su voz sonó ahogada, y un pinchazo de deseo me recorrió por completo cuando su aliento caliente traspasó la fina tela de su camisa y me erizó la piel.

-Estás perdonado.

-Y gracias.- Volvió a susurrar.

-No hay de qué. Y, nene, tengo que avisarte que sí sigues hablando contra mis tetas, no llegaremos a Castle Combe nunca más.

Se rió, y yo gemí levemente.

-Draco...-Me quejé.

-No aguanto para tenerte en la cama y no dejarte salir de allí en días.  
Sonreí, y lo besé una vez en los labios antes de devolverme a mi asiento.

...

_Draco._

Tomé a mi hija en brazos y la estreché contra mi pecho una vez más antes de dejarla en su cuna.

-Te amo, pequeña.

Luego de dejarla, me giré para ir hacia a habitación de la casa que había alquilado para Hermione en Castle Combe, y me la encontré apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, sólo cubierta por una bata luego del baño, sonriéndome ampliamente.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que no hay nada más caliente que ver a un hombre abrazando a su hija.

Le fruncí el ceño en broma mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Eso es raro, Mione.

-Es la verdad.-Se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Estiré mi mano y desaté el inestable nudo de su bata, para abrírsela y apretar sus pechos cariñosamente.

Ella se arqueó contra mí, de esa manera tan sensual que tenía de hacer todo. Esa manera que me volvía loco.

-Te amo tanto. Tanto.

Susurré, bajando la cabeza para besarla lentamente.

-Te amo.

Respondió.

Dos palabras.

Sólo dos palabras que le daban sentido a mi vida.

* * *

**Es corto y sé que me van a odiar, pero... Este vendría a ser el último capítulo de historia. Lo próximo seria el epílogo y... Fin. De verdad, perdón si querían algo más, pero realmente necesito terminar con esta historia. Un saludo enorme para todas.**

_**Emma.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Como saben, lamentablemente este es el último capítulo D:

Solo falta el epílogo...

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	12. XII

-¿Así que Castle Combe?

-Castle Combe.-Hermione se dejó caer junto a Draco en el sillón, mientras él jugaba con Rose sobre su regazo.- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Pues…Sí. Es un lugar lindo.

-Lo adoro. Es tan tierno, y tengo un empleo, y la gente es muy agradable, ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?

-¿Cuál?-Draco seguía jugueteando con las manitas de su hija, que estaba sentada en sus piernas frente a él, babeando.

-No hay mafias aquí.-Susurró la castaña, y Draco giró la cabeza para arquear una ceja en su dirección.

-Listilla.

-Te amo.-Con una risita, Hermione se inclinó sobre su novio y besó su mejilla antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente y caminar hacia la cocina para terminar de acomodar los restos de la cena de esa noche.

Al pasar frente a Draco, este estiró una mano y le pellizcó el trasero, haciéndola pegar un salto y soltar un chillido.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada de manera juguetona antes de entrar en la cocina.

-Castle Combe será…-Murmuró el cobrizo mientras depositaba a su hija sobre el carro y caminaba hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-¿Nena?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hermione lo miró extrañada ante el evidente nerviosismo del cobrizo, pero no dejó de refregar los platos.

-Claro, nene.

Draco inspiró hondo, y comenzó a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-¿Podrías dejar los platos?

-¿Qué-

-Hermione, deja eso.-La castaña le frunció el ceño, pero obedeció, dejando la vajilla a medio enjabonar y secándose las manos mientras se giraba hacia su novio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bien… Iba a preguntártelo esta noche en algún restaurant, pero… No puedo esperar más.

-¿Qué, Draco?

Hermione observó con los ojos como platos cómo Draco se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, alzando una pequeña caja negra frente a él.

-Cásate conmigo.

El aire se le atascó en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Mione?-Draco observó, con un creciente nerviosismo como su novia abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada.-Más te vale decir que sí.

Finalmente, la castaña soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse a él para acariciar sus cabellos cobrizos.

-Mandón.

-Sí, lo soy.-Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras lentamente se dejaba caer frente a él, de rodillas también.-Todavía no me has respondido.

-Estoy disfrutando… Creo que nunca te había visto tan nervioso-Murmuró juguetona, pegándose más a él.

-Eres una mujer malvada.

-Aprendí del mejor.-Draco rodó los ojos mientras abría la caja de terciopelo, revelando un anillo precioso.

-Cásate conmigo, nena.

Hermione sonrió lentamente.

-Sí, amor, me casaré contigo.

Draco volvió a respirar profundamente desde que se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio, y colocó ceremonialmente el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida.

La rodeó con sus brazos, apretando sus nalgas entre sus grandes manos.

-Te amo, cariño.

-Te amo todavía más, Malfoy.

...

_6 años más tarde._

-Hermione, ni se te ocurra.

La castaña le frunció el ceño a su marido, pero ignoró la orden y siguió encaminándose a la enorme piscina del jardín.

-Vuelve aquí ahora, maldita sea, podrías resbalarte y partirte el cráneo.

-No me caeré.

-Ese suelo es resbaloso.-Masculló Draco, indignado, caminando detrás de su esposa.

-No voy a quedarme allí adentro encerrada cuando tenemos esto en nuestro jardín, tengo calor.-Protestó, sin disminuir en su marcha.

-Ya te caíste aquí una vez, no seas cabezota.

-Eso fue hace tres años, y estaba distraída.

-Pero no estabas embarazada.

-Y justamente porque ahora estoy embarazada estaré más atenta.

Hermione decidió no discutir cuando el brazo de su esposo rodeo su cintura, ayudándola a bajar los tres escalones que guiaban a su paraíso personal.

-Creo que soy el único estúpido al que se le ocurre construir una piscina en un lugar en donde sale el sol dos veces al año.

-Sabes que lo hiciste para consentirnos a Rose y a mí, y te lo agradecemos mucho.-Respondió la castaña, melosa, mientras giraba el rostro para depositar un besito en la mandíbula de Draco.

Él bufó.

-¿Hablaste con Rose hoy?-Preguntó, mientras veía a su testaruda mujer quitarse la enorme remera que llevaba puesta, revelando su vientre de ya siete meses.

-Sí, está feliz de pasar estas vacaciones con sus tíos, pero le he dicho que será sólo una semana. No puedo tenerla lejos de mí tanto tiempo.

Draco sonrió.

Su testaruda y sobreprotectora mujer. Cuánto la adoraba.

-¡Hermione!

Draco corrió hacia ella cuando la vio tambalearse levemente en el camino a la piscina, y la tomó de la cintura para estabilizarla.

-Draco, tranquilízate. A este paso, te llenarás de canas prematuramente, cariño.

Draco bufó.

-Claro, y será culpa tuya.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, girándose para besar sus labios brevemente.

-No puedes vivir sin mí.-Sentenció, antes de girarse y meter ambos pies en el primer escalón de la enorme piscina.

Draco la vio tantear el agua, y caminar de un lado al otro esperando a acostumbrase a la temperatura, mientras se acariciaba el vientre distraídamente, y se agachaba para quitar las pequeñas hojitas verdes que habían ido a parar allí dentro.

-No, no puedo…-Susurró finalmente, antes de seguirla dentro del agua.

* * *

_**Y este es nuestro final. Adoré a esta pareja con todo mí ser, no tienen idea, y la verdad me alegra muchísimo que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendo mi historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. No hay palabras para agradecerles por todos sus reviews, por animarme a seguir escribiendo y todo lo que han hecho por mí. Gracias infinitas a todas ustedes.**_

_**Las adora, Emma. **_

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Acabamos la historia!

Creo que me voy a poner sentimental… XD

Bueno, me encantaría agradecerles a todos los que dejaron reviews y/o agregaron el fic a favoritos/alertas.

También me gustaría agradecerle a la autora original, **Emma. Reads**, ¡todo esto es por ti! ¡Eres la mejor!

Con demasiado amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
